Rewritten
by AlexxFury
Summary: When Princess Valoria Cousland's party is slaughtered by darkspawn in the Wilds, an enchanted Amulet of Andraste transports her to a safer place...and time. She's stuck in the Dragon Age, in the middle of the Blight, with no way back home. M!Cousland, R
1. Surprise, bitch! part 1

Ever wonder what it's like to be a princess?

The sole heir of something?

Yeah, it's not as great as it sounds.

All responsibility rests on your shoulders.

I should know, eh?

Pardon my manners, allow me to introduce myself;

I'm Princess Valoria Cousland, only child to the late Elle Cousland and the dying Braedan Cousland.

And I'm talking to you people for a reason.

It's not like I want to, but this story must be told…apparently.

So, let's begin, shall we?

-0-

It was a warm day, early summer. It was June third, the fifteenth year of the Machina Age of Thedas. I, Valoria, was in the Kocari Wilds with my small bands of friends, hunting. What was a Princess doing so close to the Grey Wardens' Ferelden Headquarters? I had come to request Ferelden's Warden-Commander come to Denerim immediately. My Father, King Braedan, had been subjected to the darkspawn taint, and was dying. The only way to save him; the Joining. I was only the sixteen year old brat of the King. I wasn't even of age, ergo, I could not take the crown yet if he died.

The only way for me to retrieve my Kingdom was through marriage, and the only one eligible to marry a Princess was Teyrn Graven Howe. I could not marry a Mac Tir or a Cousland; they were my relatives. I could marry an Antivan or Orlaisian, of course, but then my country would distrust me for allowing a foreigner to take role of Prince Consort, and their distrust was not something I needed right now.

I was already known as the most spoiled, bratty, demanding girl in all of Ferelden.

My long, wavy black hair, streaked with purple and blue and in a tight Orlaisian Braid, smacked against my golden armor as I ran after the deer, bowstring drawn tight. Golden armor was impractical, yes, but it signed royalty, and that's what I am. _Princess_ Valoria, remember? With a _twang_, my arrow was loosed, and it lodged itself into the deer's skull, piercing the poor thing's eye. I unsheathed my cruelly curved dagger and killed the beast quickly; it did not deserve to suffer.

"Well shot, Your Majesty." I glared at my elven friend.

"Valentina!" I scolded the exotic beauty. "We've been friends for years, I'm just Valoria!" my golden eyes glinted with humor. "Or shall I call you 'Your Grace,' Teyrna Cousland?" the dark-skinned mage shuddered.

"Fine, Val, I'll refrain from formalities." she spoke in her thick Antivan accent, twirling her staff slightly.

I replied, "Good, they have no use here." I looked around. " 'Tis that stench?"

"Darkspawn." Valentina hissed, gripping her staff defensively. "They smell our kill."

"My Ladies, it is not safe here anymore." I jumped, and turn to Ser Frin. I'd forgotten my guards were here. Huh.

"We're fighting," I snapped, standing up. "We'll not let these creatures best us again!"

And so I unsheathed my longsword.

The first was a genlock. It (he?) ran for me first. I quickly danced away from it's oncoming blades, and decapitated it. Another genlock ran for me, aiming at my arm, but the blade bounced off the golden armor that clad my arm, denting it slightly. I swung my longsword at it; the genlock parried it, up didn't notice my dagger, which I slid quickly into where it's ribs would be. It's dark blood spilled out, and I quickly ran away, not willing to be tainted; I'd ruin my chances to take the crown if I was tainted, as I'd be forced to become a Grey Warden, and I'd lose my title.

I saw Ser Frin fall to the ground, but before I could run to his side, his body exploded, covering us all with gore. I turned, eyes fearful, and saw a darkspawn mage, an Emissary.

"Quickly!" I hissed, grabbing Tina's arm and running.

We ran as fast as we could. My guards were taking care of the Darkspawn, I prayed. Soon, we came upon a decrepit old hut, falling to pieces, but still sturdy. I yanked open the heavy wooden door, and we ran in.

We breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

-0-

I do not know how long we stayed in that hut.

All I know is that, after night had fallen, they found us.

A large group of darkspawn, led by an Emissary, came to the hut. I heard the Emissary speak, but I did not heed it's words. Tina grabbed me, and forced me against a wall.

"Val, you are our only hope." the mage whispered to me. "You must survive!""I don't intend on dying!" I spat defiantly.

The mage simply replied, "Take this Amulet of Andraste. It is blessed. It will protect you, and take you to a safe place if you are harmed." she handed me a cracked, worn amulet, and I swung it around my neck.

"There is another thing." Tina looked at me sorrowfully. "I have kept this a secret from you for years. I am sorry, my friend. But I must tell you now. I am a Malificar, a Blood Mage. And I will use my Blood Magic to help us. If we both survive," her voice cracked. She swallowed a few times, and continued.

"If we both survive, you must keep it a secret. If the Chantry knew…" Valentina sighed. "Mages may have been free since the end of the Dragon Age, but you know what the Chantry does to us Blood Mages."

"I won't reveal you,_ Emma Falon_." Tina smiled at my comforting use of the Elven language; I'd called her 'my friend.'

"_Ma serannas_." she murmured in thanks. "_Dareth, Lethallan_" I nodded, and we stood offensively to attack the Darkspawn. We didn't need to charge, however; they ran invaded the hut.

We cut down the first four who entered, but I received a slash on my cheek, and my armor was dented to near uselessness. Then came a suddenly pain in my sword arm; a Hurlock had crushed it with it's sword. My armor was broken, and cutting into my skin painfully. I wasn't accustomed to pain.

I screamed.

Tina wasn't good at healing magic.

I felt more pain as a pommel was crushed into my face, breaking my nose and making me fall to the ground.

With my left hand, I gripped the Andraste Amulet Valentina gave me.

"Safety," I gasped through my pain. "Bring me…to safety."

And then all went black.

* * *

I'm not using Elvish for the hell of it, I promise.

Valentina is an Antivan Elf who married Ferelden nobility when she was 18. Her mother was a Dalish elf, and the elven language comforts her.

_Emma Falon_: My Friend

_Ma serannas_: Thank You.

_Dareth, Lethallan_: Be safe, cousin/clansman

I believe those are the literal translations. ^_^

Valoria knows many, many languages; she's been given the best education possible since she was five.

The Machina Age is like modern life, with machines and all that.  
Valoria is very spoiled, bratty and bitchy, but she _does_ have a kind heart, and she _does_ know how to be nice, but being the only child of the King and Queen of Ferelden sorta went to her head early on.

And YES, my M!Cousland in this will be marrying Anora, that is why she is Princess Valoria Cousland.

And by the way, history was her best subject. ;)

Next chapter coming soon! In the meantime, please review!

Flames will be used to heat water for hot choco, which will be handed out to those who give nice reviews.


	2. Surprise, bitch! Part 2

When I awoke, all I was wearing was my black tank top and my purple panties.  
Last I remembered, I was wearing broken gold armor over a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans.  
And I definitely had a bra under my tank top.

I pushed myself up, wincing slightly as dull pain shot through my right arm. I looked around; my armor was in a corner, bright and polished, my sword, dagger, bow and quiver of arrows were next to it. My pack as well. I scrambled over to it, and sighed with relief. My money, spare clothes, pocket knife, royal ring, even the vegetables and herbs were still there, and in fine condition. I pulled out the clothes...then frowned. Fine condition indeed. My shirt was torn in several places, and don't get me started on my poor skirt. I sighed, pulled out my gloves, bra and boots, and a pair of scissors, and got to work. I quickly cut off the frayed straps on my bra; my breasts were full enough to hold it up alone, anyways. After quickly stripping off the tank top and snapping on my bra (which clasped together in front), then replacing the top, I sat back down with the scissors. I cut off the sleeves of the shirt, and enough of the bottom so that at least half of my navel would show; if I wasn't wearing my tank underneath, that is. On came the grey shirt, contrasting well with my black undershirt. The stretched-out grey shirt fell nearly even with my now-strapless bra and the top of my undershirt, just barely concealing them. The straps from my undershirt did show, however.

The skirt, a lovely Orlaisian silk with a beautiful black rose-patterned lace, came next. I nearly cried as I trimmed the torn silk of the skirt, which originally, with the lace, fell just below my knees, till it ended around mid-thigh. The lace, thankfully, had been left unharmed, and I had to admit, it was still flattering against my pale skin. I slipped on the skirt, sighing as, finally, the last of my underthings were covered. I pulled on my rose-patterned lace gloves, made to match my skirt, and sighed as I realized the fingers of the gloves would have to be cut as well. I removed them, and sadly cut again, though this time, the sight of the lovely lace fall, to be put in my scrap bag, did not bring me near tears. I pulled them on again, and put the now useless scraps of clothe into my pack.

My clothing was impractical for battle, but I grinned all the same; I looked fucking _awesome_. I put on my belts, one which held the scabbards for my daggers, the other for my longsword (all three of which I carefully replaced into said scabbards), slung first my quiver, then my bow, over my shoulders. I quickly looked around the tent I'd awoken in for anything else I'd need, my eyes resting momentarily on the golden armor. I decided to leave that as payment to my savior, and exited the tent with a smile.

Wait.  
This wasn't the Wilds.  
This was a clearing, and to the left of the clearing was a dirty road. But not the kind cars, or even bikes, rode on; this was a foot-road.  
"Ah, so our charge has awakened." I unsheathed my longsword and pointed it at the man behind me, glaring.  
He was very tan, tall and muscular. His black hair was drawn up in a manly rat-tail, and he held a rather thick beard on his face.  
My glare did not recede.

"You're a very fierce one, girl." The man crossed his arms. Was he smiling? I glared harder, if possible. "Found you lying unconscious in the middle of the road, a bunch of dead darkspawn surrounding you. Miracle you weren't tainted." He held out a hand. "Duncan, Grey Warden Commander of Ferelden, not that it means much."  
"I..." I sighed, then sheathed my longsword, and shook his hand. "I'm Princess Valoria Cousland, at your service, Ser." I withdrew my hand, and he stared at me curiously.  
"Did you hit your head, Lady Valoria?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Ser Duncan, I did not." I replied with venom. He smiled.  
"Just Duncan, My Lady." He corrected.  
"Fine. Duncan, I did not hit my head." my glare returned. "Why?"  
"I'm just curious as to what a foreign princess bearing the name Cousland and a Ferelden accent is doing here." his eyes twinkled as I huffed indignantly.

"I am not 'foreign!'" I declared. "I am Princes Valoria Anora Eleanora Cousland, daughter of the great King Braedan Cousland, and the late Queen Elle Cousland! I am heir to the Ferelden throne!" He frowned.  
"You..." He trailed off. "Hmm, tell me, do you know what Age it is?"  
I scoffed. "Of course! It's the Machina Age. What does-"  
"No, it is not." Duncan frowned at me with curiosity. "It is the Dragon Age. We're in the middle of a Blight." He tilted his head. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

Then I remembered Valentina's words to me as she gave me the old Amulet of Andraste. _'...this Amulet of Andraste. It is blessed. It will protect you, and take you to a safe place if you are harmed...'  
_Of course! It took me to the safest place I could be; the past, were I did not truly exist! My hand flew to my neck, but I frowned; it was bare.  
"Did...did I have an Andraste Amulet on my person when you discovered me, Commander Duncan?" I asked.  
His frown deepened. "No, you did not, my Lady." I slumped, leaning onto a tree for support.

"I have something I should tell you, then." I hesitated.  
"Go on," Duncan urged, after my silence stretched just a moment too long.  
And so I explained.

* * *

By the time I was finished, Duncan believed me entirely.  
"The Powers of Andraste are a curious thing," he had told me. "If the mage told you it was blessed, it must have been." He didn't call me crazy at all, he simply believed me. He was the first.

"Oh, she's up." I twirled around at the unfamiliar voice. A tall man with short, thick, dark brown hair, and a rich supply of rough stubble, stood a few feet away, three rabbits slung over his shoulder, freshly killed.  
"Yes. Aedan, I'd like you to meet Valoria. Valoria, this is Aeadan Cousland." Duncan put some emphasis on the man's last name. "He is a Grey Warden Recruit."  
"Well met, Ser Aedan." I said respectfully, as I'd been taught.  
"Whatever." He walked away to the blazing fire, leaving me there, holding out my hand, my face blank like that of a fool's.

" 'Tis his problem?" I snapped to Duncan.  
"His family was...slaughtered, for lack of a better word, quite recently." Duncan replied. I felt pity for him, but still, I voiced my opinion.  
"So? That doesn't give him the right to off my kindness!" I glared at Aedan. "People die all the time, especially so during a _Blight_. He gets no special privileges!"  
"You speak sense," Duncan allowed. "However, people need to grieve."  
"He is still a bastard, and now, one of my enemies." I declared hatefully.

I had a feeling Aedan heard every word, and that he didn't care. But then again, neither did I.

* * *

** Wow, Val, way ta be a stone-cold bitch. .**

**So, right off the bat, Val's inner bratty-ness comes out to play. xD  
Next chapter coming soon, please R&R!  
****Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **


	3. It's, liek, awesome!

**Hot Choco and Marshmallows to alyssacousland for her reviews! You're awesome! ;)**

The Ostagar I knew was a great, towering fortress, rebuilt for the Wardens many years ago.  
The Ostagar I saw here was a crumbling ruin.  
Of course, I _had_ been magically transported through time to, oh, I don't know, maybe _a hundred thousand years ago!_ This alone pissed me off.  
Aedan Cousland, my 'ancestor,' made matters worse.

He and I would fight like small children over the tiniest things, and he'd always start it! I don't have the slightest clue as to why, either.  
Duncan, I could tell, was irritated with the both of us because of it, however.  
Even more irritating for both of them, was when I made a reference to _my_ time, like saying 'epic,' or even 'wicked.' Their reactions to this irritated me, and made the entire progression rather tense.  
I also hadn't excepted King Cailan.

He wasn't, technically speaking, my ancestor, but seeing as I was descended from his wife all the same, I felt very uncomfortable when I mentally acknowledge his general attractiveness, and I felt even more awkward when he flirted with me; of course, I felt awkward with flirting period, and he was a married man, _and_ Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, another one of my ancestors, kept glaring at me like I was scum on the bottom of his shoe.  
And to top everything off, he, Cailan, was an annoying little toe-rag! He, to put it at it's frankest, reminded me a bit of...well, myself. That alone hit me hard. I knew people back home saw me as annoying and immature, but I'd always considered myself a good leader. But then again, I _was_ good at leading; I was just a horrid follower and a bit...full of myself, I guess.

When he finally asked about me from Duncan, I knew I held my breath. We'd made a agreement to each other; as long as I fought with the Grey Wardens (not by becoming one, just fighting alongside them), he'd keep my secret safe and to himself. I had called him a conniving, evil bastard, but I admit, I admired his cunning.  
"So, is she another Warden Recruit?" Cailan had asked, excited, like a small child opening a present.  
"No, your Majesty, she is here to serve the Grey Wardens, but not join them." Duncan saw me freeze beside him at his words. Oh, really now?  
"Don't speak of me as if I am a _prostitute_, Duncan." I snarled. "I am here to fight with the Wardens, not '_serve them_.' Honestly, don't go planting ideas in the head of a horny king, this land doesn't need any bastard heirs!" I nearly said '_any more bastard heirs_,' referring to the Grey Warden Alistair, who lived in Thedas at around this time, but was executed after, as the textbooks read, trying to steal Ferelden by using his birthright. However, I remembered that I wasn't suppose to know that. Just in time too; imagine how _awkward_ it would be if that slipped out. I seemed to be the Queen of Awkwardness.

"That...er...I..." Cailan's words were jerky and stuttered, and he blushed bright red; I'd _obviously_ hit a nerve there. However, after my outburst, Loghain stopped looking at me with hate; instead, twas only a mild distaste. Duncan laughed at my words, and even Aedan allowed his face to turn into what _could_ be considered a small smile.  
"Don't worry, Lady Valoria, no one thinks you a common whore." Duncan smiled at me warmly.  
"Keyword being 'common,'" Aedan grumbled; I hit him over the head a little more fiercely then intended, but in the end, I was satisfied, him letting out a small 'ow!' of pain.  
"Are Grey Wardens always this immature?" I heard Loghain mumble.  
"Only on weekdays," I couldn't help but retort with biting sarcasm.

"Yes, yes, according to legend, on week_ends_, they have orgies." Aedan added, clapping his hands together as he said it. Duncan simply lowered his head into his hand, shaking it slightly.  
"Well, we had better get back and review strategies," Cailan's voice brought me out of my giggle fit. His eyes lingered on me a little too long, bring back my discomfort, and he and the Teyrn walked away.

"You two..." Duncan rolled his eyes as I made a silly face at Aedan. "Stop. You two need to find a Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. He'll be assisting you, Aedan, in your Joining. And Valoria," I looked at him with fake innocence. "Don't anger him. Alistair is a fine young man, but when he gets angry...just trust me, you won't like it."  
"Got it. Find a dude, don't piss him off." I recounted. "I can still piss of Aedan, though, right?" Duncan smiled at me and nodded. Aedan's jaw dropped comically, and he looked at Duncan indignantly.  
"What's Alistair look like?" I asked Duncan, smiling sweetly.  
"Tall, blonde, in splint-mail. You can't miss him," Duncan paused. "If all else fails, look for the Grey Warden telling jokes; Alistair has an odd sense of humor." His eyes twinkled at me. "You'll like him."  
"Oh. _That's_ reassuring, isn't it?" Aedan said flatly. "Now, I just have to hope that this Alistair chap likes me, so...y'know, I don't wake up one day with myself glued to...myself." He grimaced, but I laughed loudly.  
"Oh, I wouldn't use glue." I replied with venomous intent, and walked away.

-0-

"…I will speak to the woman _if _I must. Out of my way fool!"  
And then he pushed me.  
And then I kicked him in the ass, making him fall face-first to the ground.

I growled animalistically at him as he stood to his feet, and he fled.  
"Y'know, a great thing about a Blight is how it brings people together." I turned to the man the black-haired mage I'd terrorized had been yelling at.  
"Wouldn't know, never experienced one before." I replied, straightening my skirt. The man took notice of that and, after taking in my entire appearance, blushed.  
"Er...I...uhm, are you the new recruit?" He stammered, reminding me a lot of Cailan.  
"Nope, I'm Valoria. That's Aedan; _he's_ the recruit." I held out my hand. "You _must_ be Alistair."

"Yeah, nice to meet your breasts-" His face heated up again. "T-I...u-uhm, I meant N-nice to m-m-meet you, Valoria!"  
"Huh. I wonder if it's possible for someone to die of blushing." I waggled my eyebrows at him, and he blushed even _deeper_.  
"Please stop looking at me like that. Have you met the other two recruits? Ser Jory and Daveth?" Alistair asked, trying to bring down his blush by not look at me in the eyes.  
"My eyes are up here, big boy," I grinned as he blushed more. "And no, but if they're anything like Aedan over here, I'm not going to like them."

-0-

As it turned, I _did not_ like them.  
Daveth kept grabbing my ass, and Jory? Jory was a _pussy_. I pointed it out, too, making both him and Alistair blush by the terms I used.

"Heathen!" an older women hissed at me. I could see why she'd think that - my clothes, my stance, my blatant use of the words 'fuck' and 'vagina' - but really, I'm _not_ a heathen! Shocker, I know.  
"Oh, how are you this morn, Revered Whore-Mother?" I asked sarcastically, bowing ridiculously low, so my cleavage showed.  
She opened her mouth to say more, but I interrupted.  
"I beg many pardons, Revered Whore-Mother, but I must, simply _must_, continue on my way with these Grey Wardens. We're going into the Wilds, see? And no, we don't need and blessings from _you_; with luck like ours, we'd all end up with itches on our privates for months!" I bowed mockingly again, and walked away, ignoring her shouts of 'Heathenish Whore!'

"I take it you're not a big Chantry fan," Alistair started thickly.  
"Nope. I believe in the Maker well enough," I stuck out my tongue. "But I _hate_ the Chantry. Guess it comes from being buddy-buddy with mages."  
"Blood Mages? Apostates?" Alistair asked jokingly.  
"Oh, of course," I answered. "Can't leave those damn Malificars alone, plus they throw the _best_ parties!"

"I see." Alistair's amusement was short-lived, unfortunately, as we headed over to Duncan.

* * *

**Yes, Alistair! w00t!**

**Alistair and Valoria are going to get along well enough, though she _is_ going to do some things that he doesn't like. xD  
Flames will be used to melt chocolate for Thin Mints, which will, as per the usual, be handed out to the nice people who review. ;)  
**

**Speaking of reviewing; please, _please_ review on this story. Rate it even if you hate it! Please, though, give constructive criticism if you give it at all. Otherwise, I will consider it a flame.  
Please, don't give criticism on how I write, I get enough shit from my English Teacher. **


	4. But it has to be a PRETTY dress

"Grey...Wardens...help...please," the injured man coughed, and I bent down, the little parts of armor I had on making clinking noises as I did so.

We were in the Wilds, not very far in, and I'd fought more darkspawn. Alistair seemed surprised by how well I held a blade; my guess is, my size put him off. But I'm a _warrior_, not a rogue, and I just happen to be good with daggers and a bow, but that's because I had to. I prefer sword-and-shield fighting, honestly.

"Poor bastard." I muttered. "Bleeding out of his heart, literally." I recognize the way the blood was seeping out of his chest as a heart wound.  
"Can we at least bandage him up?" Aedan asked, for once not sneering at me.  
"He's going to die anyways." I replied in mono-tone. "Only way to heal a bleeding heart is to stop it, and that kills the person. Obviously."  
"What are you getting at?" Aedan eyed me nervously. I grimaced, and brought out my dagger.

"Sorry, ser," I murmured to the dying man. "But it's either die here, quickly, or die later, slowly and painfully. The man held my gaze for a moment, then consented. I slashed open his throat quickly.  
Just as quickly, he died.  
"Does the term, 'insane,' mean anything to you?" Alistair growled as I cleaned and sheathed my dagger, and stood.  
With a similar growl, I replied "He was going to die anyways. I was being merciful."  
"The mages could have healed him!" Alistair objected.  
"He wouldn't have made it to the mages!" I retorted, my hand flying instinctively to the handle of my longsword; Alistair's hand flew to the pommel of his own sword, and we stood there glaring at each other.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Aedan murmured, placing a hand on both our shoulders. "Valoria did what she thought was best!"  
"What _I_ want to know is, who put her in charge?" Alistair growled, pushing Aedan away from him.  
"Oh, sorry, did _you_ want to lead?" I hissed. "Because that can be arranged, sweety."  
"Oh, don't you 'sweety' me-" Alistair began, but was cut off as I viciously slapped him, making him fall right on his ass.  
I stood in front of him, hands on my hips, a glare in my eyes and a scowl on my lips.

"Listen, _fool_, I'm in charge here because I'm the only one _smart_ enough, apparently, and I have experiance as a leader!" I spat onto the ground and continued. "And you can accept it, or you can leave." I watched him stand up again, face flushed with anger, but he just walked to the back of the group and scowled.  
"Anyone _else_ wish to challenge me?" I glared at the other three men, who all shook their heads. "Good. Let's continue."  
And so we did.

-0-

We walked into the ruin, and I strode towards a broken chest.  
"Well then, looks like this mission failed." I quipped, staring at the emptied wooden box.

"Hello, there." a smooth, female voice called. I turned to see not just a stranger, but an obvious apostate, and possible Chasind.  
"Oh, hi, listen, we're looking for some scrolls - treaties, really - and since you look like you've been here before," I licked my lips. "Mind telling us everything you know?" It was more of an order then a request, but I honestly couldn't care less.  
"What is your name?" The women asked with narrow eyes.  
"Valoria." I glared. "I'd tell you my full name, but I doubt titles mean anything to you. Now tell me your name, and everything you know about our little treaties."  
"My name is Morrigan," The women smiled, bemused, at the men behind me, who were frozen with shock.

"And," I urged impatiently when she didn't continue.  
"And your precious treaties are at my hut."  
"Take us."  
"Tsk, tsk, so demanding, you Grey Wardens."  
"I am not a Grey Warden," I glared again. "I am, however, already pissed off, and ergo I suggest you meekly comply before I get too angry and kill you."

Morrigan shrugged. "Tis all the same to me. Fine. Follow me, if it pleases you."

-0-

"Hello, Mother. With me, I bring four Grey Wardens and a-"  
"I see them, girl." the grey-haired woman looked at me thoughtfully.  
"I don't really have time for this." I sighed.  
"Oh, you have an important meeting somewhere?" Alistair asked sarcastically.  
"Actually, yes," I declared. "I have a date with destiny!"  
"You...are such a dork." Aedan laughed quietly.

"Who's Destiny, and does she have a sister?" Daveth asked excitedly.  
"Someone slap him." I ordered, then turned back to the old witch in front of me. I smiled as my order was obeyed, and I heard skin smack against skin, and a nice little 'ow!' shoot from Daveth.  
"Now, please, tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine." I said, politely as possible, to the woman.  
"Names are pretty, but useless-" the woman began.  
"However, when one finds themselves amongst strangers, one needs names to identify with." I interrupted. "So give it up."

"Bah! So demanding, you Grey Wardens." the woman rolled her eyes.  
"Funny story, your daughter said the same thing."  
A dramatic sigh, then "The Chasind folk call me Flementh."  
"Flementh?" I turned quickly as Alistair spoke. "As in the Witch of the Wilds Flementh?"  
"Witch of the Wilds?" Flementh chuckled. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies-"

"What your daughter fancies or not is not my concern." I glare harshly once more. "We came for our treaties, and please, Lady Flementh, I'd appreciate it if you handed them over."  
"Alright then, girl." Flementh chuckled, then turned and picked up a bundle of old vellums. "Here you are." I took them from her and put them in my pack.  
"I would like to have a word with you, girl, before you leave here." Flementh placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the others.  
"If I'm not back within ten minutes, look for a pink toad!" I called to the others with a cackle.

As soon as we were away from the others, the Witch spoke.  
"You don't belong here, girl." the elderly woman's eyes were harsh.  
"Like I don't know that." I huffed.  
"I have a warning for you. Don't change anything; the repercussions could be horrid. They could lead to your nonexistence." Flementh warned.  
"I don't plan on changing anything." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to look for the damn Amulet and get myself back _home_."  
"The keyword in the sentence being _plan_. Now go." She pushed me away, and wish a shrug to my companions, we walked away to retrieve the darkspawn blood for the Joining, and get back to Duncan.

Only then did I realize that I'd forgotten to give Flementh my name.

-0-

I had been sitting by the fire, watching the stew I was making for the Grey Wardens carefully. I sniffed it, then tossed in a bit more saffron and continued stirring. I put a hand in my pack to get another carrot, when I noticed a pretty white-and-red flower in my pack. Then I remembered; I had to get that to the kennels! I quickly picked it up and ran, more concerned with those poor Mabaris then the Wardens' stew.

"You...kennel...master...flower...taint...dogs," I huffed when I reached the kennels, and the trainer who ran them. I handed him the flower, wheezing, and holding a stitch in my side.  
"Oh...thank you, miss." The Kennel master was obviously more concerned with the dogs being healed then the fact that I was close to collapse, but I didn't really care at the moment.  
"How can I repay you?" the Kennel Master asked me when he returned. "Money?"  
"How about...one of the...dogs?" I asked, still panting heavily from my run. He nodded, and walked into the kennels again. After a moment, he brought out a handsome, brown Mabari with black points, who sniffed me curiously.

"Not even imprinted yet," he said with a grin. "Here you are, boy, that's right." he added that last part to the dog, in a baby voice.  
"Nice colorings," I complimented the dog. He barked, and I grinned, scratching him behind his ears. "What's his name?"  
"Doesn't have one."  
"Wow. Okay then, you're going to be..." I smiled broadly at him. "How about Hewie?" The dog's tongue lolled around, and he barked happily, licking my face twice. I laughed. "Hewie it is, then!"

After petting him a few more times and thanking the Kennel Master, I led my Hewie back to the fire, where a very hungry-looking Alistair was staring at the stew pot wistfully.

"Hey there, stranger." I greeted happily, my dark mood lifted by Hewie.  
"Huh? Oh. Hi. Nice dog." Alistair only glanced at me, and I frowned.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him. "Are you still mad at me for slapping you?"  
"No, I..." He sighed. "Daveth and Jory died during the Joining."  
"Oh." I twiddled my thumbs and he shuffled his feet; we were both staring at the ground.

"Where did you get the Mabari?" Alistair finally spoke up.  
"Payment from the Kennel Master." He didn't inquire further, though I kind of wanted him to; talking was good. I didn't like silence, and that was what he brought on.  
"So...how long have you been a Grey Warden?" I asked.  
"Six months."  
"How'd you become one?"  
"I was training as a templar-" I flinched at the thought of _templars_ and the _Chantry_. "Duncan conscripted me."  
"Oh, so your pious?"  
"No. To use your words, I believe in the Maker well enough, but Chantry life wasn't for me."

For some reason, I was slightly gladdened by that.  
"So...Where did you grow up?" I asked. "Before you got sent to the Chantry, I mean."  
"Redcliffe. Arl Eamon took care of me. I guess he pitied me. I'm a bastard, you see, and before you make any smart ass comments, I mean the _fatherless_ kind."  
"Hmm, so you're both a literal and a figurative bastard, lovely."  
"I guess I deserved that. But you're still a raging bitch."  
"Meh, I kinda deserved _that_."  
"So, where did _you_ grow up?" his question took me aback, but I answered truthfully; or rather, as truthfully as possible.

"I grew up in Denerim, around the palace." I continued to twiddle my thumbs, and I stared at the ground again.  
"Why don't you want to become a Grey Warden?" he smiled. "It's awesome!"  
"I just...don't want to lose my rights as sole heir of my family." I replied carefully.  
"Hmm, I see your point."  
Silence again. Shit.

I turned to him.  
"Okay, let's play a game."  
"Er...okay?"  
"I ask you a question, and you answer it truthfully, and then I'll answer it in turn. We ask ten questions."  
"Fine, I'm game."  
"Alright; have you ever eaten wax?"  
He let out a loud laugh. "_What?_"  
"You can't answer a question with a question," I grinned; his smile was infectious.

"Fine then, no, I've never eaten wax. You?"  
"Things that happen before the age of five don't count." I winked at him. "Now...do you have any siblings?"  
"Not that I know of." Alistair said quickly. "You?"  
"Not blood siblings, but I do have a friend, she's married to my cousin, she's like a sister to me." I paused. "Her name is Valentina."  
"So she's Antivan? Interesting."  
"Anyways, what's the best thing you've ever eaten?"  
"Easy; cheese. It's made by Gods. You?"  
"Strawberries are made by the kisses of a thousand angels." I sighed wistfully, wishing I had just _one_ strawberry... "Anyways, are you a virgin?"

He sputtered, and turned bright red.  
"I...er...what?"  
"Okay, so that's a yes from Alistair."  
"I never said yes!"  
"So, are you?"  
"...yes, alright!" He blushed deeply. "Maker, you're going to be the death of me! Now, are you a virgin?"  
"What's going on here?"

We turned to see Aedan glaring at us, and Duncan with a brow raised.  
"Oh, nothing, Alistair was just asking me if I was a virgin." I shrugged as if it was nothing, but Alistair blushed an even brighter red then he had when we first met.  
"Really now?" Duncan shook his head with amusement. "Listen up, you three. You are going to the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon."

"What? We're not going to be in battle?" Alistair's embarrassment went away, quickly replaced by anger.  
"No, you're needed elsewhere."  
"Oh, so they need two Grey Wardens and a soldier to hold up a torch?" I swelled with pride when he referred to me as a soldier. "Just in case, right?"  
"Alistair," Duncan's voice was testy. "By any means necessary." Alistair sighed.  
"Fine. But just so you know, if the King asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remingold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no."  
"I'd definitely _love_ to see that." I giggled at the very thought of Alistair in a dress.  
"For you maybe, but it has to be a _pretty_ dress." Alistair grinned at me, and I grinned back; both Duncan and Aedan sighed at us.

I just grinned at them all.

* * *

**Why you be so nonchalant, Val? ;-; Yay, a chapter with 2000+ words! I was going to make this two chapters, but I decided not to break it up.**

**It is SO easy to get on Alistair's good side.  
Anyways, Valoria's inner-child and general good humor comes out and helps her become friends with Alistair after she earns a lot of disapproval.  
She's such a spoiled brat, but I have a feeling she and Morrigan will get along well enough. xD**

**Review, Flames will be used to make cookies. **


	5. EEWWW, an Ogre!

And so we fought our way up the tower. I'd been given better armor, though still not as good as my golden armor I'd arrived with (which I'd pawned off for money that I knew I'd later need).

I don't know what exactly changed in Alistair's mind about me, but since we played our little game, he'd been a lot more friendly towards me, and now, here, fighting darkspawn, he kept protecting me more then he protected himself. Of course, that could just be because he's a Grey Warden, and Darkspawn blood doesn't affect him, and since I'm not a Grey Warden, it _can _affect me. That didn't stop me from winking at him every time be protected me from, say, a stray arrow, however.

When we reached the top, I gave Hewie a pat on the head and a bone I'd found in a random chest. I braced myself, then opened the door.  
An absolutely _horrible_ stench hit my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose and breathed noisily through my mouth, and the creature in front of us turned and _grinned_. I don't believe Ogres can talk, but still, it was creepy, damn straight. And what's the gentlemanly thing to do when you're threatened by an Ogre and you have a women with you? Why, push her to the side and charge, screaming profanities, of course!

Bastards. Both of them.  
After picking myself up, I ran to the other side of the Ogre, which was preoccupied with Aedan and Alistair, and lit the signal fire. Needless to say, when the inferno _really_ began raging, the Ogre took notice, but I'd already ran behind a pillar. The Ogre abandoned it's prey of a half-KO'ed Aedan and went to search for me.  
Looking back, I realize how _stupid_ it was to wear perfume.  
The Ogre caught my Antivan cologne, and went right for me. It punched the pillar, breaking the middle out of it; it's giant fist whipped over my head, wind whistling around my ears.

It then saw me, and picked me up by the waist, like I was a doll.  
"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I screamed, punching at it fiercely, but causing no real damage. The Ogre grinned, revealing _disgusting_ broken, yellowed teeth, stained light red with blood. It began to squeeze. I screamed in pain, and went for my dagger. I stabbed the Ogre's wrist, causing it to drop me.  
I fell neatly into Alistair's arms.

"Is this the part where you show your gratitude for your rescue with a kiss, Princess?" Alistair smirked at me.  
With a sigh, I sarcastically replied with "My hero." then wiggled out of his arms just in time to see Aedan down the Ogre.  
I retrieved my dagger - "Oh, Maker, it's going to smell for _weeks_!" - and went to the window to look at the battlefield.  
"They're retreating!" Alistair cried with shock.  
"Shocker." I muttered sarcastically under my breath; neither heard me.

Then the door burst open, and darkspawn swarmed in; an arrow hurtled towards me, and lodged itself in my shoulder. I screamed with pain and fell backwards. I was falling out of the tower! A hand grasped mine quickly, and I looked up through my pain-filled haze to see a determined Alistair pulling me up. I was almost back inside, when a hurlock came up behind Alistair, sword raised. I screamed, and pulled the Warden away from the falling sword; unfortunately for us, we then both fell, and Aedan wasn't there to come to our rescue.

I watched as the ground got closer and closer, and began sobbing. I pulled myself close to Alistair, and squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for impact...

Feathers. Air rushed past me. Then I slipped into blackness.

-0-

I blinked open my eyes again, and groaned. I smiled lightly; I recognized this hut. It had all been a dream! A stinking dream! I was alive! We'd killed all the darkspawn! We were alive, and I was back in the Machina Age!  
"Oh, you're awake. Good."  
"Yeah," I murmured, turning over, my eyes closed. "Good to see you're okay too, Tina."  
"Who is Tina? I am Morrigan, lest you've forgotten."  
My eyes shot open, and I sat up quickly.  
SHIT. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

"What happened?" I asked groggily.  
"Mother saw you and the idiot falling, so she turned into a giant bird and swooped you, your two companions and your dog out of the tower."  
"Interesting."  
"The man who was suppose to respond to your signal retreated. The battle was lost."  
"I knew that."  
"Oh?" Morrigan then stood in front of me. "Well then, good for you. Get dressed, your companions need you.

"Didn't realize I was naked." I responded truthfully, looking down at my bare chest. I suddenly felt _very_ embarrassed; we may both be female, but I'd only been naked in front of my servant and once, by accident, Valentina. She threw me my clothes, and I quickly snapped on my bra and pulled on my panties.  
"Odd underclothes you have there." She said, watching me put on the black undershirt.  
"Odd to you, maybe." I snapped irritably, then putting on the grey shirt and pulling on my skirt.  
"Your boots." Morrigan tossed them to me nonchalantly. I pulled them on, then paused.

"Thanks." I muttered, then left the hut quickly.

Alistair was staring into a puddle listlessly. Flementh looked up and smiled at me.  
"See here, young man, no reason to fret; your companion is fine!" Alistair looked up at me, and I swear, pure joy lit up on his face. He jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised, to say the least, but after a moment, I returned it.  
"Y-you're alive," he murmured. "I can't believe you're alive."  
"Takes more then a few darkspawn to kill me," I joked lightly, but I felt a pang; my father had said the same thing to me when he came back from the Deep Roads, and he ended up tainted!

I looked over at Flementh, my fear shown in my eyes, and, understanding my unspoken question, she smiled and answered with a shake of her head. I sighed audibly with relief.  
"Ahem."  
I pulled away from Alistair, and saw Aedan, cross-armed and glaring...as usual, whenever he was around me.  
"We've got work to do, y'know." Aedan snapped.  
"Fine. We need to end this Blight." I said, shrugging at Aedan.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Aedan glared.  
"Kill the Archdemon."  
"How do we do that?"  
"With a sword."  
"This is going nowhere."  
"I beg to differ, it's amusing me."

"Hate to interrupt," Alistair began slowly.  
"You're going to anyways." I interjected cheekily.  
"Whatever." Alistair rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. "Grey Wardens have never destroyed the Blight without large numbers and an army of a half dozen nations at their back. Not to mention, I dunno how."  
"How to what?" Flementh asked, eyes sparkling. "Kill the Archdemon, or raise an army? Sound like to entirely different questions to me."  
"Well, we still have those treaties with us," I put in. "Duncan had me leave them in my pack, since he figured they'd be safer with us then with him."  
"We could use them to get support from the elves, dwarves and the Circle!" Aedan said brightly.  
"And we can go to Recliffe, too," Alistair added. "Arl Eamon would never stand for Loghain's betrayal!"

"Elves, dwarves, mages and this Arl Eamon?" Flementh smiled. "Sounds like an army to me!

* * *

**Oh, Aedan, how can you be so obvious, yet so...not...obvious...yeah. Or maybe Valoria is just especially niave. Yeah, door number two sound about right.**


	6. Sister, Sister

"Lothering. Pretty as a painting."  
Indeed it was.  
Despite the 'gloom and doom' hanging over it, Lothering was quite a pretty little village. I scanned it, trying to allow my eyes to soak in every detail, until I heard more 'effin _talking_!  
"Oh, so you finally rejoin us? Falling on your blade in grief seemed to be too much effort, did it?" I glared at Morrigan, but Alistair beat me.  
"Oh, is me grieving so hard to understand? What would you do if your mother died?"  
"Before or after I stopped laughing?"  
"Riiiight, very creepy, forget I asked."

"Morrigan," I paused, searching for the right words. Eventually, I gave up, and just said exactly what I meant. "Leave him alone. Now."  
"But how can I?" She smiled cruelly. "He's standing right there, eyes wide like that of a brainless calf!"  
"I'm already regretting agreeing to you coming along," I snapped. "So stuff it, or I swear to the Maker I will _slap you_!"  
"Oh please," Morrigan scoffed, but she no longer taunted Alistair.

We walked into the village quietly. My eyes fell upon the Chantry, with another Revered Mother outside, water a bush with naught but leaves on it, and a single, perfect rose.  
"Oh, that's really pretty," I murmured, staring at the rose. I wanted to pick it so badly. I knew a trick on how to preserve things like plants forever with lyrium. It'd just be destroyed if I left it be. "Oh well."  
I sadly tore my eyes away from the rose.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a drink." Aedan said, stretching and yawning.  
"I guess we can go to the tavern." I shrugged. "But I'm not drinking anything and you're only getting a silver."  
"Why, can't you hold your liquor?" Aedan poked my side jokingly.  
"Oh, no, I can hold my liquor just fine," I said challengingly. "However, after I woke up tied to my bed that fifth time, I swore off drinking for the rest of my life."  
I smiled as both men blushed, as Morrigan let out a laugh.

"A-are you serious?" Alistair asked with a frown.  
"Well, you'll never find out, will you?" I grinned broadly, then turned and entered the tavern.

-0-

"Hey! Grey Warden!" I turned, an eyebrow raised, as a group of _goons_ walked towards me.  
"Hey! Dumbasses!" I retorted, rolling my eyes as I turned around.  
"What did you say?" one of the men harshly turned me back towards him.  
"Dumb, as in mentally incapacitated, asses, as in...well, asses." I explained mockingly. The man grabbed my arm harshly, and sneered at me

"Listen here, _girly_," he spat. "You won't treat your betters like that!"  
"And that would be?" I looked around, still mockingly. He raised his free hand to slap me; I gave him a steely glare, _daring _him to lay even one _filthy finger on me!  
_I grinned triumphantly as suddenly, he froze, and fell to the ground. A pretty, young, red-headed Chantry Sister stood in front of me, grinning as well, holding a dagger in her hand.

"Hello there," she said kindly, sheathing the dagger. "I'm Leliana."  
"Greetings, Sister Leliana." I glanced downwards. "Did you-"  
"No, he is just unconscious." That's when I noticed her Orlaisian accent.  
"Bien, le merci pour me sauver, la Soeur Leliana" I said gratefully.  
She blinked with surprise. "Ce n'était aucun problème. Dites-moi, voyagez-vous avec les Directeurs Gris ?"  
"Oui, je suis." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Pourquoi ?"  
"Je veux voyager avec eux." she clarified quickly.  
"Oh, d'accord. Permettez-moi de vous apporter." I nodded, then led her over to the others.

"Everyone, this is Leliana," I introduced her. "She is a Sister in the Chantry, originally from Orlais, and she wishes to join our party.  
"Why?" Aedan asked immediatly.  
"The Maker told me to." Leliana smiled.  
"Uhm...really, now? Aedan raised an eyebrow.  
"More crazy?" Alistair yawn indifferently. "I thought we were all filled up."

"Well, I want her to join us." I crossed my arms and glared at them all.  
"Valoria, she's one Archdemon short of a Blight!" Aedan hissed at me.  
"I agree," Alistair put in. "But she's more 'Ooh, Pretty Colors!' then 'I am Princess Stabbity-Stab! Kill, kill!' Y'know?"  
"Well then, that's two for her joining!" I said cheerfully.  
"Morrigan?" Aedan was seemingly pleading with the apostate to agree with him.  
"Meh, I am not stating my opinion in this." the swamp witch said with a shrug.  
"Fine. You can join." Aedan glared at Leliana harshly, before turning and walking away.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Leliana squealed. "I cannot wait to help defeat the Blight."  
"Join the club, we've got jackets." Alistair quipped sarcastically to the now-former Lay Sister before following Aedan.

-0-

**Bien, le merci pour me sauver, la Soeur Leliana.; Well, thank you for saving me, Sister Leliana**  
**Ce n'était aucun problème. Dites-moi, voyagez-vous avec les Directeurs Gris ?; It was no problem. Tell me, are you traveling with Grey Wardens?**  
**Oui, je suis. Pourquoi ?; Yes, I am. Why?**  
**Je veux voyager avec eux.; I want to travel with them.**  
**Oh, d'accord. Permettez-moi de vous apporter.; Oh, alright. Let me bring you over.**

**Pardon any mistakes in my Orlaisian/French. xD I'm not that good at any languages other then English and German.**


	7. And Qunari makes Seven

**Thank you Alyssa and Jinx for the reviews!**

I took the lead again, something which caused Aedan to glare at me again, but I didn't care.  
All I knew was I saw a giant in a cage, and I intended to recruit him into our party.

"You are not one of my captors," the giant glared at me. "Leave me."  
"Obviously," I drawled sarcastic. "And no. I am Valoria. A pleasure, I'm sure."  
"You mock me." the man narrowed his eyes. "Or you show manners I have yet to see in your country. I am Sten of the Beresaad - the vanguard - of the Qunari people."  
"Perhaps tis a little of both." I grinned. He remained stoic, and I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you, Sten. Now, why are you in here?"  
"I killed an family of farmers." the Qunari replied.  
"Are you sorry for your crime?"  
"Indeed."  
"If I free you, will you agree to serve me and the Grey Wardens I travel with?"

Sten's violet eyes glittered. "Grey Wardens?"  
"Yes. Yes, Grey Wardens. Now, shall you travel with us, or shall I leave you here to be torn apart by darkspawn?" I was getting irritated; I saw how Aedan disliked the short answers I'd given his questions back at Flementh's hut.  
"I doubt the Revered Mother will give you the keys, but you may try."  
"Revered Mother, eh?" my eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I'll be back, Sten, don't go any- oh, shit I forgot, you're in a cage, well...sit tight, and we'll be back!" I then skipped over to the Chantry; funfunfun!

-0-

"Hello there, Revered Mother," I said, bowing. May as well pretend to play nice.  
"I recognize you, you're that heathen from Ostagar!" Damn. Word travels fast, eh?  
"I'm not a heathen," I objected, putting my right hand on my hip, and leaning slightly to the glared.  
"Then why do you wear such evil clothing?"  
"Tis all I have, and I rather like it." I grinned. "I'm sure the men in my company like it to." I didn't look away, but from Leliana's giggle, and the strange wheezing noise Alistair made, the reaction was pleasant.

"Heathenish whore, you are." the Revered Mother glared.  
"Funny, I've heard that one before. Have you no imaginations, you priests?" I quipped. "Anyways, I'm here, oddly enough, not to be a bitch about the Chantry. I need your key to that cage over there."  
"Why should I give it to you?" the elderly lady glared suspiciously at me.  
"Because," I pulled out my dagger and pretended to inspect the blade. "It'd be in your best interests."

"Oh, are we threatening priests, now?" I turned to Morrigan with a smile. "What fun!"  
"Oh, you have no idea just how fun it is, my friend." I added to her before turning back to the pale-faced priest.  
"You sinner!" she hissed.  
"Yes, yes, I'm a whore and I'm going to pay for my sins when I die, blah blah blah, just give me the fucking key!" I growled, holding out my hand. The priest threw it into my expecting palm.

"Thanks, Revered Mommy," I grinned again, and sheathed my dagger. "Let's go, people!"

And so we exited the Chantry.

"Hey, where's Alistair?" I realized the blonde Warden was missing from our little party.  
"He was with us in the Chantry," Leliana answered, hearing my concern. "Maybe he went to relieve himself or something?"  
"What a pleasant picture," Morrigan growled. "With any luck, he fell into the river and drowned."  
"Morrigan!" I snapped. "SHUT UP!" I felt Aedan glaring at me again. "And will you STOP THAT?" I added to him. He only shrugged and looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I turned to see Alistair running up to us, grinning quizzically at me.  
"Nothing, it was just- wait, you're bleeding!" I snatched his right hand, which was indeed slowly dripping blood.  
"It's nothing, just a scratch!" Alistair grumbled as I pulled off his glove.  
"It's completely pierced!" I chastised. "What did you do, jump into a rose bush?" Of course, I was just exaggerating because I was upset, but still, at the mention of 'rose,' Alistair jumped.  
"What? Nonono, no roses." he said quickly as I bandaged his hand carefully.  
"Then how the hell did you get herself bleeding like that?" I snapped.  
"I...er..." he blushed slightly. "You're still holding my hand." I looked down and realized I was indeed needlessly holding his hand.  
"T-that's beside the point," I blushed, and dropped his hand. "Answer my question!"  
"It doesn't matter how he got hurt," Aedan said to me. "He got hurt, you bandaged him and stopped his bleeding like a good little Mommy, and now we've got to get that Qunari, Stan."  
"It's Sten," I huffed. "And I guess you're right." I stalked away, back to the cage.

-0-

"I confess," the great Qunari said as I swung open the door to his cage. "I did not except you to return."  
"Life's full of little surprises, isn't it?" I muttered. "Now, do you have any armor or weapons?"  
"The town's blacksmith took them when I was imprisoned."  
"Beautiful, more people." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Let's go, then."

Getting the armor back was easy; threatening people is effective and fun, though I may have overreacted when I had to part with three fat, gold soveriegns to pay for a broadsword that Sten could use. I hate the color gold, but honestly, I needed that money!  
"Let's just go to the inn and get some rooms." I'd muttered bitterly as we walked out of the smithy.

Now, I was trying to bargain with the innkeeper for the last three rooms. That cost another three soveriegns, and two silvers when I accidently knocked over and broke a vase. As I trudged up to my room, sullen and defeated, I couldn't help but watch the others like they were birds. Sten had a room all to himself, since he was too large to share with anyone else, I had to share with Morrigan, Leliana and Hewie, and Aedan and Alistair shared the last room.  
I dropped my pack next to one of the beds.

"I'm sleeping on this one with Hewie!" I declared, flopping onto it with a contented sigh. My Mabari barked happily, then laid on the bed with me.  
"Great, I must sleep with the insane bard," Morrigan sighed, sitting down on the other bed.I grinned.  
"No one said you had to sleep together," I told her suggestively, and laughed along with Leliana when she blushed idignantly.

Night came quickly, what with us cracking jokes and telling stories the entire time. Morrigan fell asleep first, then Leliana. I stared at she ceiling, using Hewie as a pillow. I was in my nightdress, which was just barely as modest as my normal clothing, and was a light blue with a dark purple sash. It complimented the streaks in my hair well. As I drummed my painted finger-nails against my leg drowsily, I couldn't help but think about what we were going to do next. I had always excelled at history during my school days, and the Dragon Age was no exception to my knowledge.  
And yet, several things were different then I remember being told. There was no Mabari Hound with the group; Aedan Cousland's own had been killed at Highever, protecting it's Other Half. I looked at my own Mabari sadly, wondering if he'd give up his life to save me. I stroked his head quietly, until I heard hushed voices coming from the room next to our own.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Alistair? Yes, that was definitly Alistair's voice.  
"I'm not being an 'ass,' I'm telling you the facts." And that was Aedan's. What could they possibly be fighting about?  
I slowly picked myself off my bed, and Hewie looked up quickly."Don't worry boy, I'm just going to...get some water." I lied quickly. He whined, but I shushed him and exited the room.

"Why are you so worried about it anyways?" That was Alistair again.  
"Because, I've see the way you look at her!" Aedan. But what was he talking about?  
"I can look at whoever I want, however I want." Wow, Alistair, way to take charge of your own life...for once.  
"Not when the person you're looking at is Valoria." Wait, what?  
"Listen, Aedan, I don't know what kind of possessive hold you think you have on her-"  
"No, you listen, idiot! She's mine! Back. Off."  
"She's not a piece of meat to be fought over and claimed!"  
"Says the Chantry Boy who drools over her like she is!"

"I do not 'drool' over her!"  
"Could've fooled me." a cruel laugh came from Aedan. "Of course, it's not like she'd go for you anyways."  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
"Please, Alistair, you're nothing! Just a bastard of a Grey Warden who was too stupid to die with the others! What women would go for you when they could have me?"

I heard Alistair growled, then Aedan grunt in pain and fall to the ground. Quickly, I rounded to corner, pretending to have just awoken.

"Whas goin' on?" I mumbled, though I knew very well what happened.  
"Nothing," Aedan replied quickly. "Just having a little heart-to-heart with my fellow Warden."  
"Why're you on th' ground?" I asked him, pretending to be bleary-eyed.  
"Tripped."  
"You're a bad liar."  
We stayed quiet for a moment, until Aedan stormed out of the room.

"What're you doing up, Val?" Alistair asked me uncomfortably.  
"Getting water." I stuck by my original lie.  
"Well, then," He gulped. "You'd...better go do that." And he walked away.  
I had a feeling this adventure was about to getting _really_ uncomfortable.

* * *

**To my friend Night, who reads this story and complained to me over AIM; THERE YOU GO, NIGHT! MORE ALISTAIR-VAL MOMENTS!**  
**And ooh, I smell a love triangle! **  
**Er...a slightly incestuous triangle, considering Valoria is directly descended from Aedan, but a triangle nonetheless.**

**Anyways, R&R, flames will be used to make treats, as usual.**


	8. Jealousy, and Streaking through Camp

**Thank you Alyssa and Jinx for the reviews!**

Camp. Such a glorious word for such a horrid place.

I hate tents. I really, really hate tents. But at least I can have my own.

The day after I'd witnessed a rather...terrifyingly amusing spat between the Grey Wardens I traveled with, I began becoming paranoid. I flinched whenever someone brushed against me, and shied away from Alistair and Aedan whenever they spoke to me. When we found a clearing to set up camp, I'd pulled mine out immediatly and set it farthest away from Alistair and Aedan's own tents.

I think they noticed.

Another thing I hate about camping?  
The food.  
It takes forever to start the fire, forever for it to get hot enough, and forever for the food to actually cook enough to be edible.  
And worst of all, cooking duty landed on me, so I had to not only endure all these evils, but ward off my companions from stealing bites.

I think I'm beginning to hate my life.

-0-

"So, where are we going?" I jumped violently, spilling my bowl of stew on the ground.  
"Dammit, Alistair!" I cursed, picking up my bowl quickly and trying to stalk away. He grabbed my arm gently to stop me. I flinched again.  
"Where are we going?" he asked again.  
"The Circle." I answered simply. "It'll be nice to have mages on my side," I almost added _again_. I tried to walk away again, but he stopped me. Again.

"What's your problem?" Alistair asked. "Ever since we left Lothering, you've been acting weird."  
"That," I replied tersely. "Is not something you need to know." I yanked my arm away from him, and effectively walked away...but I was miserable. Really, really miserable.

"What wrong, Valoria?" I flinched for a third time; _Aedan_.  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"Then why were you acting like that towards Alistair?" Aedan smirked lightly.  
"Because, he made me spill my stew, and I'm _starving_!" His smirk evaporated.

"Oh." He quickly went back to cheerfulness and brought himself closer to me as I leaned over the pot and ladled more stew into my bowl. "So, where are we going, my dear?"  
"First off, I'm _not_ your dear," I smacked him on the arm with my emptied ladle. "And as I told Alistair, we're heading to the Circle of Magi."  
"Interesting," he smiled at me. "Would you like to be my dear?" he placed his hand on my waist and gently tugged me, closing the gap between us.  
"Aedan Cousland!" I laughed, trying to brush away my uncomfortable feeling by turning this into a joke. "I swear, I'd rather...sleep with Morrigan then go into your tent!"  
"I think I could arrange that," he smiled at me, but I kept the mood light and playful.  
"Oh, please do," I nodded. "And also, let's get my dear-"

"Hey, Val, I-" I turned my head to see Alistair staring at us with the map in his hands. "Oh." I pushed myself away from Aedan carefully, and turned around comepletely.  
"What's up?" I asked, breathless from my laughter.  
"Nothing." Alistair's voice was suddenly cold. "Hope you're having fun." and he walked away.  
"What?" I furrowed my brows, and walked back up to him. "What in the name of the Maker are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." Alistair repeated briskly.

"Oh Maker," I giggled. "Alistair, are you _jealous_?"  
"N-no, why would I be jealous?"  
"Green is an ugly color on you, my Warden."  
"I'm no- wait, _your_ Warden?"  
"For the record," I smiled at him. "If I slept with either of you Wardens, it'd be the one standing in front of me." I winked at him, and walked away with my stew, grinning ear to ear from the smug look Alistair shot a rather distressed Aedan.

-0-

I woke up early, just as the sun was peeking above the horizon. Only three people were awake; Aedan, Alistair and Sten. Aedan sent me a mischievous look, Alistair, a smug grin, and Sten gave a look that basically said '_I do not approve of this shit_.' Maker, I love my companions.  
"Gooood Morning!" Alistair was cheerfully. I frowned at him; I was _not_. A Morning Person.  
"Bad morning. Bad, bad morning." I grumbled.  
"Why are you up with the sun and the assholes?" Aedan joked, poking the fire with a long stick.  
"Because. I need a bath. Otherwise I'd be spending these hours with the wonderful pasttime of _sleep_." I ran my hand through my catastrophe-of-a-bed-hair, and yawned.

"Won't that get rid of those streaks in your hair?" Alistair inquire, pointing at my head as he did so.  
"Nope, these are permanent," I replied with another yawn. "Induced by an over-dose of lyrium and such when I was a kid."  
"Didn't know lyrium could do that to you."  
"It wasn't _just_ the lyrium, it was some magic too." I yawned a third time, and stretched my arms high above my head. "Well, onwards to bath-time, anyone want to join me?" Aedan jumped up, but I kicked him in the gut. "It was a joke, perv!"

I grabbed my clothes and my soap, and walked off to the pond we'd passed by earlier. The moment I was out of sight from the camp, I heard Aedan saying something to Alistair. I quickly dodged behind a tree within earshot to listen in.  
"..and why should I do it?"  
"Because I dared you to, wussy!"  
"I'm not going to invade her privacy!"  
"Hey, her fault she offered it!"  
"She was joking, she told you so!"

I rolled my eyes moodily at the immaturity of the two men who were obsessing over me. Without listening to another word, I ran onwards. I set my clothes in a neat pile next to a bush, stripped off my nightgown, and headed into the freezing water with my soap.  
For a few moments, I let the cold water, which reached up to my navel at it's deepest point, sober me. Then I ducked underwater to wet my hair, and began scrubbing my soap over my body.

Around five minutes later, I heard the bush I'd set my clothes next to rustle. I turned quickly, suds from the soap still clinging to me, and watched the bush for a moment. When I decided nothing was there, I went under water again to wash off the soap. When I surfaced, I moved to bring the soap to my hair, but I noticed my clothes were _gone._ I looked around the small clearing that surrounded the pond, but alas, no clothes. I pulled myself out of the water quickly, surprised at how warm the air felt compared to the water of the pond, and ran around looking for any sign of my mysteriously missing clothing. I suppose I must have been quite a sight, a naked 'heathen' with streaked hair running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. After ten minutes of not finding anything, I was dry but still naked.

_I suppose I could go back to camp_, I thought with a sigh. I just prayed that no one else had woken up.

-0-

Thankfully, only Morrigan had woken since my bath, and she was on the other side of the clearing, at her own tent.  
But still, Aedan and Alistar - who was looking oddly guilty - were sitting around the fire. Then I saw my clothes. Setting next to Aedan.  
That BASTARD.

I ducked behind a tree and called over to him.  
"HEY! AEDAN!" He turned, and looked at me with a smile.  
"Hullo there, love," he called back with a chuckle. "Missing something, I daresay?"  
"Give my clothe back you asshat!"  
"Sorry, no can do!" His eyes glinted with mischief again. "Come and get them yourself!"  
"But I'm NAKED!"

He chuckled again. "So? Streak for us, baby! STREAK!"  
"I HATE YOU!"  
"Love you too, Val!  
"Give me my CLOTHES!" I screeched, hugging my bare body close to the tree.  
"On one condition!" Uh-oh, not good. "I'll give you your clothes if you sleep in my tent for the rest of our little adventure!"  
I'll say it again; that utter _BASTARD_!

Well, let's review my options here; streak in front of Morrigan, Alistair, Aedan and Sten, or sleep with Aedan? Brilliant, I'm going with the former.  
With a small sigh, I released the tree, and then walked carefully into the camp.  
Alistair's face decided to imitate a tomato, and Aedan gave me a proud look. Morrigan and Sten gave us all three looks that said plainly '_we do not approve of your shit_.' Well, not my shit, _Aedan's_ shit, I didn't start this war, but I'm damn well going to finish it!

Then I started feeling self-conscious.  
It wasn't like I was hideous or anything - Aedan's look of joy proved that right off the bat - but honestly, what girl wants to be naked in front of two boys who like her, a fucking _Qunari_ and a swamp witch? I'll tell ya what girl; NO GIRL.  
I walked slowly to avoid any...bouncing. The _last_ thing I needed right now was to watch Aedan's little eyes, plastered with smugness, go up and down, up and down...  
The moment I attentively grabbed my clothes, my face mimicking Alistair's, I turned and fled back into the forest to dress.

I take back my earlier statement.  
I do not _think_ I'm beginning to hate my life; I know it.

* * *

**Aren't I just so EVIL? :D**

**And...no one is appalled? Really? She's directly descended from Aedan! She's like, his granddaughter! D: Huh. Guess you guys are as insane as I am. xD**

**Whatever, review and you get your own Valoria plushie.**

**SPEAKING of which, I've been drawing pictures of Valoria on my deviantArt, the link is on my profile!**


	9. Impaled by Aedan's Dagger

**Thank you Alyssa and Jinx for the reviews!**

* * *

"Humans, over compensating again."  
"Shuddup, Sten!"

The Tower gave me the heebie-jeebies, seriously. I would hate to have lived in a tower like that; I'm glad in my time, mages are free from the Chantry's oppression...well, mostly free, they still have to be registered in case they get possessed or something. Plus, it was tall. Like, _really_ tall. I hate heights; a lot. Heights and Lightning.

"Well, if this isn't a great homecoming, I don't know what is." Alistair's sarcasm brought me back to reality.  
" 'Homecoming?' " I repeated questioningly.  
"Well, you know I was trained as a templar before getting conscripted, right?" Alistair tapped his chin with a single finger. "Well, I was conscripted here, in the tower. I was here for the last leg of my training, actually; hands on experience with the icky, magicky mages." he smiled at me with amusement as I bit back a chuckle.  
"Ooh, magicky!" I replied, wiggling my fingers at him as I did so.

"You two are the most immature warriors I've ever met," Aedan sniffed, sticking his nose in the air.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ser Rogue," I bowed lowly. "Would you like me to kiss your feet?"  
"How about my sword?" He suggested with a very ornery smile. I stood up straight, looked him straight in the eye, and replied;  
"What sword? All I see is a thimble."  
Then, Alistair and I cracked up, leaving Aedan flustered and rather confused. We walked up to the dock.

"Sorry, not allowed to let you pass!" the man guarding the boats said to us.  
"What? Why not?" I crossed my arms and frowned.  
"Sorry miss, orders are orders, I'm just not suppose to let anyone pass." I growled with annoyance.  
"I am Lady Valoria, traveling with Grey Wardens Aedan _Cousland_ and Alistair," I put much emphasis on Aedan's last name, and pulled out our treaty. "We have a treaty for the Circle of Magi's help."  
"Well, that looks legit, but how do I know they're really Wardens?" he glared at the men. "Prove it!"  
"Er, sorry?" Aedan raised an eyebrow. "How...exactly...am I suppose to prove that?"  
"Go do some darkspawn slaying or something, go on!" the guard shooed.

"Well, I'd love to, but I can't." Aedan clapped his hands together. "Terribly sorry, but one can only kill darkspawn if there are darkspawn around to kill."  
"Oh." the guard seemed downtrodden.  
"Is there...anything we can do to get you to let us go to the Tower?" I asked, feeling slightly desperate.  
"Well, I am feeling a bit peckish."  
"Wait, wait, wait." Aedan held up his hands. "You want us, _Grey Wardens_, to take time out of our day...to feed you?"  
The guard paused, pondering. "Yeah, that sounds about right.  
"Uh, fine!" Sten cried. "Here, take these if it gets us anywhere!"  
"Ooh, cookies!" the guard exclaimed, taking the treats from Sten.

"Where on earth did you get _cookies_?" I asked, brow raised with surprise.  
"That is none of your concern." Sten said with a testy glare my way. I left it at that, seeing as I rather like my head attached to my body.

-0-

The heavy door slammed shut behind us.  
"Well, that doesn't sound ominous." I said dryly, walking forward.  
"You always steal the good lines," Alistair whined.  
"It's what I do, my dear Warden, it's what I do." I replied jokingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, not to break up this _touching_ moment," Aedan drawled sarcastically. "But we've sorta gotta Tower to save, so move it!"

"Yes, ser!" Alistair and I said in unison, saluting Aedan, who let his head fall into his open hands.  
"You two...I'm going to kill you both one night...in your sleep," Aedan murmured into his hands. "I'll impale you both with my daggers."  
"Something tells me Alistair might like being impale by _your_ daggers, Aedan, dear." I winked at both men, who'd turned blood-red in the face.  
"I hate you, Valoria."  
"Love you too, Aedan."

* * *

**Seemed right to end it there. xD  
Chapter ten will be up tomorrow, hopefully.**

**So, into the tower now! :D YAY!**

**The next chapter will be the Sloth Demon, promise. ^_^**

**R&R! **


	10. Escapade in the Fade

**Thank you Alyssa, Warrose and Jinx for the reviews!**

* * *

"Hey, that _hurt_!"

I pulled back my bleeding hand, glaring at Alistair.  
"Well, it's going to hurt," Alistair sighed, grabbing my hand again and trying to bandage it.  
"I don't like pain," I mumbled, wincing as the healing poultice touched my wound again, but not pulling away again.  
With another sigh, "No one does."

"Will you two hurry up!" Aedan snapped at us.  
"Hey, s'not my fault the stupid mages can't tell templar from plain warrior." I complained.  
In the thirty minutes we'd been in the tower, we'd picked up a healing mage, Wynne, killed five abominations and three Blood Mages, I'd tripped twice and now, been stabbed once.  
Yeah, I wasn't exactly a happy camper.

"Oh, move, boy!" Wynne snapped shoving Alistair away gently. She took my hand, and concentrated on the wound. The mystical blue mist of healing magic enveloped my hand, and I watched with awe as muscles and tendons sewed themselves back together, and at last, the skin reconnected.  
"It will still be tender, and sting a bit, so no fighting for at least ten minutes, you got that?" Wynne said in a smothering, grandmotherly tone.  
"Yes, mommy." I snapped sarcastically, groaning as I stood. My muscles hurt from the kneeling position I'd been in, and from holding up my right hand for so long.

"So, now that Miss Whiny's scratch has been taken care of," Aedan said with biting sarcasm. "Shall we continue?"  
"Y'know what," I growled at him. "Fuck you! In the ass! With a rusty pitchfork!" He just smiled at me and opened the door in front of us, and we stepped into the room.

A man, a mage, was lying on the ground, eyes wide, and it looked as if he wasn't breathing. Standing over him, a demon. The demon turned with a wicked smile on it's twisted face.  
"Oh look," it drawled. "Visitors. I'd entertain you, but...too much effort involved"  
"Who is that man, and what have you done to him?" I demanded, running to the front of the group with my fists clenched.  
"He's just resting, poor lad, he was so very, very weary." It's manic eyes glinted. "You want to join us, don't you? Wouldn't you like to just...lay down and forget all this? Leave it all behind?"  
Just as he said it, a wave of exhaustion rolled over me, and I felt my eyelids droop.

"I'll not listen to your lies, demon." Leliana covered her ears with her hands. "You have no...power over...me..." Still, despite her words she sounded so damn _tired_.  
Wynne looked around our sluggish group. "Resist." she commanded. "You must resist, else we are all lost..."  
"Why do you fight?" The demon's soft voice lulled. "You deserve more... You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you."  
"I...suppose it wouldn't hurt...to lie down for...a bit," Aedan murmured drowsily from somewhere behind me.

"Can't...stay...wake," I murmured, teetering backwards. "Someone...catch me." I fell. Strong arms caught me before I slammed into the floor, and the last thing I remember seeing before submitting to slumber, was Alistair's face looking down at mine with sleepy concern.

-0-

Softness. That was what was under me. I hadn't felt this type of softness it months, at the very least. I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed at the palace, under silky sheets and in a silk nightgown.  
I blinked a few times, confused, then I looked at my alarm clock.  
"This is...home." I murmured, swinging my legs over the side of my bed, and stood up onto the warmed wooden floors. I sighed with delight. My room was just as I remembered it, with silky purple curtains and blue rugs, and posters and a flat screen with my Wii and...oh, Maker, even my blessed _laptop_! I ran up to the technology, sobbing with glee. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed this, nor how much I'd taken for granted.

"Dearest, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I froze at that voice.  
_Mother!  
_I turned and ran to my mother. Her long ebony locks were curled into fancy ringlets, and she was wearing a deep purple gown with gold trim. I hugged her tightly, still sobbing.  
"Mom! Oh, I had the worst nightmare!" I cried into her shoulder. "You were dead and Daddy was tainted and I was cornered by darkspawn, and Tina was a Blood Mage, and...and..."  
"There, there, dearest, it was just a bad dream," Mother patted my shoulder gently, and rubbed my back. "Now, dry your tears, Cecelia will throw a fit if you ruin this dress." I laughed through my tears at the thought of my old nanny.  
"Y-you're right." I released her and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Now, get dressed, dearest, and come down for breakfast." Mother murmured, kissing my forehead like she always did and leaving, shutting my door softly behind her. I grabbed my favorite dress, with a pink skirt, blue bodice and (unfortunately) gold waist band separating the colors. I slipped my feet into matching purple slippers with light blue diamonds on the toes, and walked down into the dining room.  
Breakfast was the same as it always had been, with Father conversing with Mother about current events in Ferelden, and me making jokes, and Mother would laugh at us both. Then, my cat, Ser Max, crawled into the room and jumped onto my shoulder, rubbing his face against my cheek, begging for bacon scraps, which I happily obliged him.

Everything seemed so perfect. If I'd been in my right mind, I would have realized it was too perfect.  
"Your Majesty," I turned to see one of the servant bow to me. "You have a visitor."  
"Whom is calling me?" I asked, confused.  
"His name is Aedan, You Majesty, he claims to be a Grey Warden."  
"Oh, Aedan!" my face brightened. "Admit him."

Aedan was covered in blood and wearing heavy plated armor.  
"Valoria!" He sighed, thanking the Maker under his breath. "We've got to leave!"  
"What? Why?" I frowned at him. "You've just gotten here! Oh, you must try the chicken, it's the greatest!" I turned to grab some from the platter behind me, but Aedan grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.  
"Ser, you will not manhandle her Majesty as such!" The servant cried, appalled.  
"Her...Majesty?" Aedan looked at me questioningly.

"I'm a Princess, fool," I laughed. "Did you forget again?" Huh, it seemed so odd to say _again_, yet it came anyways.  
"Valoria, none of this is real!" Aedan cried, shaking me by my shoulders. "Don't you remember? The Circle? The Sloth Demon?"  
"What?"  
"How did you get here?"  
"I woke up in my bed," I glared. "Why?"  
"Did you..have a bad dream?"  
"Why yes, how did you know?"  
"What was it about?" He demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I sighed. "It was...huh...that's odd, I can't rightly remember." I brought my hand to my face thoughtfully. "There was...a tower. I large one, with Blood Mages, and demons and..."  
My face fell.  
"Wait...that wasn't a dream? It was real?" I looked at him sorrowfully. It couldn't be real! _This_ was real! It _had_ to be! But alas, Aedan nodded.  
"We're in the Fade, Val." He murmured.  
"No..." I felt tears begin to drip down my face. "No! I can't lose Mother again! Not again!"  
"I'm sorry, Val." Aedan's voice was genuine...I had to believe him.  
Then he started fading. It all did.

"Hey...what's happening?" I looked around wildly. "Where are you going?"  
"Don't worry, it happened to the others, too." Aedan's voice seemed miles away, and finally, everything was eclipsed by a blinding blackness, and a deafening silence.

-0-

I awoke with arms wrapped around me protectively. My eyes opened to see the others fighting a Sloth Demon. Then it all crashed down.  
My one moment of happiness...was a _lie_.  
I began sobbing uncontrollably, and the arms holding me wrapped tighter, pulling me into a warm hug.  
"Shh, stob crying," the voice was quiet and soothing, and it seemed to wrap around me just as the arms of it's owner did.  
"M-mother," I gasped in between my giant, racking sobs. My shoulders shook as the tears fell, until I seemed to run out, and my sobs turned dry.

My sobs slowly quieted, and soon I was only trembling. I wanted _home_. I'd had _home_. And I had to leave...my _home_. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Alistair that had been comforting me. Then I remembered it'd been him who caught me when I fell earlier, before our little 'escapade' in the Fade.  
"T-thank you," I stuttered, my voice broken from all my crying, sending him a small smile.  
"No problem," Alistair grinned, at me, obviously trying to hide the small blush that crept across his cheeks. "You can't let a Lady go about a cry by herself, can you?"  
"Back to amusing me, eh?" He grinned with his cocky, sarcastic and down right _infectious_ grin, making me grin similarly.

"We'd better-"  
"-go back to saving the Tower?" Alistair finished for me, still grinning.  
"Yeah."

* * *

**MWUHAHAHAHA! I SO EVIL! :D**

**Alistair, you're such a softy. xD I just had to have him comforting her. Her bitchiness is, as I hope I've proven here, just a mask, a shield to protect her from pain, and being torn from her family again put a definite crack in that.**

**R&R, s'mores for the nice reviews, flames will be used to make them!**


	11. Tis awfully cold, all alone in my tent

**Thank you Alyssa, Warrose and Jinx for the reviews!**

* * *

My dreams that night were haunted by the thoughts of Blood Mages and demons, whilst Graven Howe was laughing and saying he'd call them off if I married him, and Aedan was egging him on. Then they morphed; my father turning into to a darkspawn, telling me it was all my fault for not helping like I was suppose to. I kept tossing and turning so violently, it's a miracle no one else woke up. Well, no one except for Hewie, who nudged me with his nose until I awoke.

"Mmh?" I looked over at my Mabari, then graced him with a small smile. "Is it morning already, Hewie?" the dog shook his head in a way only dogs can do. Then it hit me how cold it was, even with my blankets and dog. I peeked out of the tent, and saw Leliana sit down, starting her watch, then shivering.  
"Hewie?" I murmured to the brown-and-black Mabari at my left hip. "Why don't you go keep Leliana company? I'm sure she won't mind." the dog gave me a long, questioning look. "Go." I said with finality, and he padded off to the bard.

I laid back down under my blanket with a sigh, and tried to will sleep to return to me, but the coldness kept me up and awake. I began to selfishly wish I hadn't made my cuddle-buddy go cuddle with someone else, but I lost those thoughts after seeing how happily Leliana was talking to Hewie in Orlaisian; of course, my dog doesn't understand anything but Ferelden, but it was still cute. I peered around the circle of tents. The closest two to me were Alistair's and Aedan's. My goal was to try and bunk with one of them for warmth, and Aedan's was a smidgen closer, but I'll be damned if I go to _him_ first! I wrapped my blanket around me, and bolted towards Alistair's tent. I saw Leliana give me a questioning look from where she sat on watch. Damn it all!  
"I'm cold," I said simply, as if it answered all. Leliana gave me a bemused look, raising her eyebrow, but I just ignored her and slipped inside.

I nearly tripped in the darkness over a tangle of limbs and blankets before looking down to see my _brave_, _fearless_ Grey Warden spread out like an eagle's wings, mouth agape and drooling slightly. I couldn't help but snigger; I was going to rib him _so much_ for this! I bent down onto my knees, and gently shook him.  
"Aaaalistaaaaair," I drawled out quietly. "Aaaaalistaaaaair." When he didn't respond, I let my actual, impatient attitude take over. With a fierce shake, I cried lowly "Alistair, wake up!"  
"F-five m'r min'tes," he murmured in his sleep, rolling over.  
"Get up now before I eat all your cheese!"  
"Cheese?" He awoke immediately at that, bolting upwards to a sitting position, nearly head-butting me in the process.

"There is no cheese." I snapped under my breath quickly.  
"Oh." his excited face dropped, then his cheeks flamed as he took in my appearance and our current location. "W-why are y-you in m-my t-t-tent, V-valoria?"  
"Because," I huffed, crossing my arms. "It's too cold!"  
"Get a thicker blanket."  
"I don't know where they are."  
"Cuddle with Hewie?"  
"I let him keep Leliana company."  
"Wait?"  
"I can't, I'm too tired!" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pouty way, and looked at him with large, innocent, puppy-dog eyes. "Can I stay in here with you?"  
"Wha? Er...I...uhm...guess so?" Aha, so he _isn't_ immune to my pouting face! Score!

"Great, thanks!" I rolled over and sat down next to him. "Oh, I lied, I do have some cheese. Want some?"

-0-

"Wake up, you cute little dormice." a gentle, accented voice teased.  
I cracked open my eye to see Leliana beaming with amusement, her soft eyes twinkling at me.  
"Chasing away the cold indeed," she scoffed.  
"What are you talking about, Leli?" I grumbled, trying to sit up. Trying being the keyword. It was then that I realized I was wrapped tightly in a pair of arms, and pressed closely to a body that smelled of cheese. I blushed deeply; for all my teasing and jokes, I was a definite stranger to the bed of a man.  
"Ne jouez pas stupide avec moi, mon ami." Leliana scoffed again, this time in Orlaisian.  
"Fait taire, Leli!" I growled in response, trying to extract myself from Alistair's arms without disturbing him. "Is anyone else up?"

"Nope, just me, Sten and Hewie."  
"Oh joy, I get to feel Sten's trademark '_I do not approve of your shit_' look." I growled, finally slipping out of the grip. Alistair mumbled something about darkspawn, missing his pants, and cheese as he rolled over.  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," I raised an eyebrow at Alistair. "Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not," Leliana giggled. "Now, grab your blanket and get back in your own tent, missy."  
"I dunno," I smirked at her. "I could get use to waking up like that."

When I got out of my tent, fully dressed, a disheveled-looking Alistair was poking at the fire with a large stick, looked blearily at the hypnotic flames.  
"Hey there, lil' snuggle-bug," I teased poking him in the ribs.  
"Whas that suppose to mean?" He looked at me grumpily.  
"When I woke up," my eyes glittered with amusement. "I had a rather...difficult time getting you to let go of me." He blushed, and I laughed. "I thought you were a morning person, Alistair."  
"I thought you _weren't_."  
"I'm not. I just woke up really early to a cold morning and I had to stand around naked in my freezing tent, wondering where I left my spare breastband." My words had the desired effect as his blush deepened.

"Well, I had the worst nightmare," Alistair kept poking moodily at the fire.  
"Lemme guess; the darkspawn stole your cheese and you lost your pants?" I looked at me with a critical glance.  
"You have an odd imagination."  
"Hey, that's what you kept muttering under your breath this morning."  
"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I talk in my sleep or that you were listening."  
"What must it be disturbing," I giggled lightly. "I find it _adorable_. You're like, my own personal teddy bear!"  
"How pleasant, does this mean I'm going to get all fuzzy and brown?"  
"What's wrong with being fuzzy and brown," I put my hands on my fist and glared at him reproachfully. Hewie growled at him lightly.  
"Nothing, nothing!" Alistair put up his hands in surrender. "Don't try and chew on my codpiece again, I beg of you!" he added to Hewie. Hewie stopped growling and let his tongue loll as he barked happily.

"So, onwards to Redcliffe, Ali-bear?"  
"Oh Maker!"  
"What, what?"  
"_Ali-bear?_"  
"I see you like your new nickname." I snickered. "I think it's cute."  
"If that's what you call a cute nickname," Alistair grimaced. "May the Maker preserve us all."

* * *

**Next chapter; REDCLIFFE! 8D**

**I must admit, I got inspiration for Valoria sneaking into Alistair's tent to warm up from Warrose's _A Purpose_. xD  
Also, we'll see both Alistair and Val making nice little confessions later on in Redcliffe!**

**Review, flames will be used to burn wood. **


	12. An Ambush and an Apostate

**Thank you Alyssa, Warrose and Jinx for the reviews!**

* * *

"Valoria, I have something I have to tell you,"  
"Wait, lemme guess; you're an idiot."  
"Aha, yes!" Alistair cried with sarcasm. "Whew, I'm so glad you know now, finally I don't have to hide it anymore!"  
"You're cute when you're sarcastic," I smiled at his light blush. "But in all seriousness, what's up?"  
"You know...uhm...Arl Eamon took care of me before I went to the Chantry," Alistair stumbled over his words. "Well...er...he did it...because...well, King Maric was my father, which...makes me Cailan's half-brother."  
I was silent for a bit.

"So... you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?" I quipped.  
Alistair let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh, I never really thought of it that way. So...you don't mind?"  
"You're a prince." I took a step close to him, smiling. "Somehow I find that very... thrilling."  
"Did I just find one damn good thing about my birthright?" Alistair grinned at me, only half-joking from what I could tell. "I do believe I did."  
"Why didn't you tell me before, though?" I asked as we continued walking down the road.  
"I dunno I just," Alistair sighed. "I guess I just...wanted you to like me for who I was."  
"I do like you, and not because of your blood." I said, smiling softly at him. "Well, I guess now that _this_ awkward stage in our relationship is passed, I now have to tell you something secret about myself?"  
"Seems fair enough." Alistair replied with a grin. "Go on, hit me, I can take it!" I bit my bottom lip and glanced back at our companions, who were so shamelessly eavesdropping.  
"I'll...tell you later. When we're on our way to Orzammar."

-0-

"So...you said this...Arl Eamon...he raised you?" I looked at Alistair questioningly.  
"Did I say that?" Alistair raised an eyebrow at me. "I meant dogs raised me. Big flying ones."  
"Really now?" I did my best to keep on my poker face. "That must have been tough on them."  
"Well, they were_ flying dogs_, you see." Alistair was also, amazingly, staying straight-faced. "Surprisingly strict parents, too, and devout Andrastians, to boot!"  
"Uh huh. Raised by flying, devout dogs, I see." I smiled wryly.  
"Or did I dream all of that? Funny the dreams you have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground isn't?" He smiled himself. "Are _you_ having strange dreams?"  
"Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent." I said, then blushed. _Shit, did I really just say that,_ I could feel my entire body heat with embarrassment.  
"I... oh." he blinked at me, suddenly blank. "I think I... completely lost my chain of thought..."  
"Y'know what," I began, my mouth suddenly dry. "I'm going to...go walk over there...until I can stop blushing...yeah." I shuffled away slowly, but all the same, I allowed myself a small smile at the way he'd looked at me when I said that.

"So..." Leliana raised an eyebrow at me.  
"So what?"  
"You and Alistair."  
"Huh?"  
"_You_. and _Alistair_."  
"What about us?"  
"Oh, so there is an 'us,' then?"  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"What was your _real_ reason for sneaking into Alistair's tent last night?"  
"I told you. It was cold."  
"You could have just asked for Hewie back."  
"That would be rude."  
"And what of his arms wrapped around you, hmm?" Leliana's eyes sparkled as I began to blush. "You seemed very...content."  
"I'm not really having this conversation with you, am I?" I sighed. "Please tell me I...hit my head or something?"  
"...glowing, almost. Are you sure-"  
"Okay, we are done talking, I'm going elsewhere." I glared at her, and turned back to the front of the group, next to Aedan.

"You...slept with Alistair?" Aedan asked me suddenly, giving me a look that looked like that of a kicked puppy.  
"Dear, _Maker_, I'm going to feed you all to the darkspawn!" I growled, stomping forward, trying to hide my blush.

-0-

We had just been walking through a rather enclosed path, when suddenly a blonde, elven women ran up to us, fear in her eyes.  
"Oh, thank the Maker! We need help!" She cried "They attacked the wagon; please help us!" she grabbed my arm and tugged. "Follow me, I'll take you to them!" I beckoned my companions, and we followed the women quickly.

Her steps slowed as a wagon, broken down and stuck in a rut, came into view. She walked up to a elven man, well-clad in armor, and nodded. I frowned, and took a step back; something was off.  
The elven man smiled at us, then made a signal with his hand. Several men came out from hiding, surrounding us. A tree fell behind us, blocking our path.  
"The Grey Wardens die here!" The elven man cried, drawing his daggers. I noticed his voice held an Antivan accent, but was left no time to ponder this as the attack began.

I drew my longsword and ran for the first women, who turned out to be a mage. I felt my left arm sizzle with electricity as a bolt of lightning erupted from her hands and hit my armor. I grimaced, but lunged for her with the blade. She parried the blow with her staff, though I did dent it slightly. She rammed the staff's head into my gut, and I fell to my knees, winded.  
Morrigan ran to my side just as the elven mage shot bolts of ice at me, melting them with a well-aimed ball of fire, which singed the other mage. I got to my feet and slashed viciously with my sword as the mage was temporarily blinded by the small sun that at evaporated just in front of her. She crumpled to the ground with agony, and I left her death to Morrigan.

I felt an arrow lodge itself in the leather armor that clad my shoulder, scratching my skin slightly. I yanked it out and sank it deep into the eye of a new attacker, who tried to attack me from behind. I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, and stabbed him in the chest with my sword. I snarled at the archer, who was aiming an arrow at Alistair's back, picked up a rock and flung it at the man. It didn't kill him, by all means, but it startled him enough to force him to fall off of his perch. I ran at him, sword raised, and quickly decapitated him. While I was distracted, I felt something go deep into my shoulder, causing pain and drawing blood. It exited, leaving a deep wound. I nearly cried out, but I blinked away the pain, unsheathed my dagger and turned with all my strength. Unfortunately, the man jumped back, making me missing. I sheathed the dagger again, and picked up my longsword.

"Shame such a pretty face must die," the man smiled at me ruefully, and I noticed he was the elf from before.  
"I could say the same to you!" I growled in return, aiming my sword at his legs. He caught it with his daggers, and parried it away. I growled, and aimed to hack at his shoulder. My longsword bit deep into his shoulder, and I grinned maliciously.  
"Now we're even!" I hissed, removing my blade.  
"You're a saucy one, aren't you?" The elven man grinned at me, then aimed for my arm. I danced away from his daggers, smacking him on the backside with the flat of my blade.  
"I prefer 'ruthless,' 'insane' and the occasional 'bitchy brat,' myself." I growled with a sarcastic grin. I don't know exactly what came over me, but I was enjoying this little banter as we tried to kill each other.

I raised my sword, and slashed downwards. The elf caught it again with his daggers, and twisted it fiercely, forcing me to let go. He threw my sword on the ground and pressed me against the tree, dagger to my throat.  
"Any last words, mi amour?" the elf's words were sarcastic, but I flinched at them all the same.  
"How about your own, elf?" a foreign voice cried. A bolt from a crossbow suddenly lodged itself in the elf's shoulder, and his grip on my slipped slightly, but it slipped enough. I kicked the man in the gut, making him drop to the ground. I heard a sickening _crack_ as he smack his head against a rock, and I looked away, towards the stranger. A small, 13-year-old girl with absolutely no armor on had just dropped the crossbow that the archer I'd decapitated had.

"Miss, are you okay?" she asked, looking fearful.  
"Fine, just fine." all the same, I wobbled.  
"Val!" I looked around; the men had been dispatched by my companions, and Alistair was quickly running towards me. "You're bleeding!"  
"Just a scratch," I replied with a grin. "I've had worse." I tried to take a step towards him, but I stumbled, and he caught me before I fell, propping my back into a vertical position.  
"Yeah, if you've had worse, I don't even wanna know." Alistair grimaced, then handed me over to Wynne.

Wynne quickly fixed my wounds - or as quickly as one can - and then gave me a small, red potion to help my fatigue.  
I drank it all in one go; it tasted oddly of pepper, and was fizzly going down my throat, like soda pop. I felt the effects immediately, and stopped leaning on Alistair for support.  
"Hey, the leader's still alive!" I looked over at the elf the newcomer had downed.  
"Should we kill him?" Alistair asked me. I shook my head numbly.  
"I'm as to why an Antivan Crow was trying to assassinate us." I replied, kicking the elf in the side. "OI! You, up!"  
"How do you know he's a Crow?" Aedan asked, eyebrow raised.  
"I've seen my fair share of assassins and then some." I replied, smacking the elf's tan, tattooed face.

"Ow!" the man grumbled, blinking open his eyes. "Oh...I rather though I would wake up dead. Or, not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me...yet."  
"I have some questions," I growled.  
"Ah! So I am to be interrogated?" The elven man smiled. "Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows," I gave Aedan a smug smirk, and he scowled at me. "brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."  
"Well, _I'm_ rather happy you failed." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"So would I be, in your shoes." Zevarn said agreeably. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting capture by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career."

"Who hired you to kill us," I asked with narrowed eyes.  
"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it."  
"When were you to see him next?"  
"I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results... if he didn't already know, of course."  
"Of course."  
"If I had failed, I would be dead." Zevran went on. "Or I should be, at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."  
"_If _you had failed?" Aedan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? I am an eternal optimist. Although the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they?" he laughed. "No, I don't suppose you'd find that funny would you?"  
"I'm so amused I forgot to laugh." I replied coldly. "Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence, not that I offered it for sale precisely."  
"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?"  
"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."  
I narrowed my eyes further. "I'm listening. Make it quick."

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort that give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead." I considered him. It would be...interesting, to say the least, to have an assassin who just tried to oust me and my companions from life alongside me. But still, he was a Crow, and I had a bad history with the Crows...most things Antivan, actually.  
"You must think I'm _royally_. _Stupid_." I growled.  
"I think you're royally tough to kill." The elf's eyes glittered. "And utterly gorgeous." I blushed a sudden, violent shade of red. "Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery, but there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex_ goddess_."  
"A-and what's to stop you from finishing the job later?" I stuttered, trying to hide my blush at his outrageous flirting.

"To be completely honest, I was never given much choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child." Zevran explained. "I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might just kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."  
"What do you want in return?" I inquired, wary of his answer.  
"Well... let's see. Being allowed to live would be nice, and would make me marginally more useful to you." I felt my lips twitch with amusement. "And somewhere down the line if you should decide that you no longer have need of me, then I go on my way. Until then, I am yours. Is that fair?"  
"Very well," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I accept your offer."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed. "You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?"  
"Don't worry about it, Ali-bear," I smiled as is irritation grew when I used my nickname for him. "I know what I'm doing. He'll be useful to us."  
"All right, all right, I see your point." Alistair sighed. "Still, if there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."  
"Welcome, Zevran." Leliana smiled at the elf. "Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."  
"Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely." Zevran grinned at the four females in our party as I helped him stand.  
"Get over yourself, elf." I rolled my eyes. "You're not my type, though I can't exactly speak for my companions."

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such at time as you choose to release me from it. I am your your man, without reservation... this I swear." Zevran lowered his head.  
"Then let us return to our journey to Redcliffe." I said, turning around with a nod. "Wait, girl," I looked to the one who'd helped me, who'd stayed quiet through our conversation. "Who are you?"  
"I...am Sky." The girl murmured, lowering her head slightly. "I am an apostate. I escaped from the tower when I learned...they were planning to make me Tranquil." the elven girl shuddered. "I was known as Sky Surana in the Tower, but my real last name is Ecalasi."  
"You are...very young, girl." Wynne looked at the elf quietly. "Have you even passed your Harrowing?" Sky shook her head.  
"N-no, ma'am. I was..." she trailed off.  
"Sky," I walked towards her. "Why don't you come with us? You'll be safer traveling with Grey Wardens and seasoned soldiers then on your own, especially if you're still an apprentice."  
"I...alright." Sky nodded quietly.

"Oh great." Aedan drawled sarcastically. "Another apostate. And now we have two elves with us. Shouldn't we...I don't know, be more...selective?"  
"Shut up, Aedan." I snapped. "I'm the leader here. Would you really leave a thirteen year old girl to the mercy of bandits, kidnappers and templars?" Without waiting for an answer, I led the way back to our original path.  
"So, my dear," I turned to see Zevran grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. "I believe you said you had a type?"  
"What? Oh. Yes." I looked away.  
"If it is not too personal, may I ask, what is this...'type.' "  
"Taller."  
"That hurt, my dear, that hurt."

* * *

**After I slept with Alistair on my first playthrough, everyone kept poking about, save for Sten and Shale. It was _annoying_. :C  
Yes, I know I said I'd put Redcliffe in this chapter, but then it hit me that I forgot about Zevran! D: I am ashamed! -hides face-**

**Yeah, Sky is my friend Demon/Night's character, she put my characters in her story, I put her charrie in mine. xD**

**Review, flames will be used to burn Andraste...oh wait, that's already been done.**


	13. I'm SIXTEEN, Bann Teagan SIXTEEN

**Thank you Alyssa, sapphiretoes, Warrose and Jinx for the reviews!**

* * *

We had been walking for quite some time by then. The rest of the journey consisted mainly of my probing Sky for more information about her, then Wynne telling me off and me retreating to the front of the group just in time to be the first to spot Redcliffe Village. We headed towards the bridge, and an armed soldier was standing on it.  
"I... I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it." He gasped. "Are you here to help us?"  
"Help?" My eyes widened. "Help? Is Redcliffe in some sort of trouble?"  
"So you...you don't know?" The man looked distraught. "Has no one out there heard?"  
"I've heard Arl Eamon is sick." I replied. "Is that what you mean?"  
"He could be dead for all we know! There's been no word from the castle for days!" The man cried hysterically. "We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting... and dying."

"Oh, Maker!" I murmured, eyes wide.  
"We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help!" the man went on. "So many are dead, and those left are terrified... terrified that they're next."  
"Hold on, what is this 'evil' that is attacking?" Alistair asked, obviously struggling to keep his voice calm.  
"I... I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. No one does." the man answered. "I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you."  
"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother?" Alistair blinked with shock. "He's here?"  
"Yes, it's not far if you'll come with me."  
"Take us to this Bann you speak of." I ordered calmly. The man nodded, and we followed him into the village.

-0-

We walked into the Chantry, and it was over-run by refugees. Poor, sickly children were asleep, crying, or both, comforted by some adult or adults nearby. The man who we'd met on the bridge led us to a handsome young man in the back of the Chantry, and caught his attention.  
"It's... Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers." the man, who I assumed was Bann Teagan, asked of us.  
"No, my lord." the man, Tomas, answered. "They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."  
"Well done, Tomas." Tomas glowed at the compliment. "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."

"I remember you, Bann Teagan," Alistair put himself forward. "Though the last time we met, I was a lot younger and... covered in mud."  
"Covered in mud?" Teagan repeated, then his eyes widened. "...Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"  
"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it." Alistair's voice held just a tinge of anger at the mention of Loghain.  
"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things." Teagan replied bitterly.  
"You don't believe Loghain's lies?" Aedan asked curiously.  
"What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory?" Teagan scoffed. "Hardly. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is the act of a desperate man." He looked Aedan over quickly. "So... you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar."

"You may have known my father," Aedan replied, voice tight. "Teyrn Cousland."  
"Ah, yes, that's it exactly! A pleasure to meet you indeed, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Teagan turned to me. "What of you, my lady, are you a Grey Warden as well?"  
"No, my Lord," I shook my head. "Just a soldier who doesn't believe the filthy lies Loghain spews either." He grinned at me, then turned back to Aedan.  
"You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts." Teagan said woefully. "The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil... things... surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."  
"What evil things are you talking about?" Aedan asked, eyes wide.

"Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh..." Teagan answered slowly. "They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers still. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."  
I saw a strange emotion flash through Alistair's eyes - fear, perhaps? - and he answered. "It isn't just up to me, though the Grey Wardens won't stand a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon."  
"Ser Aedan?" Teagan's eyes drifted to the other Grey Warden.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Alistair's right," Aedan said with a shrug. "But again, it's not up to me; I'm not in charge here."  
"Then...who is?" Teagan asked uneasily. My entire party looked towards me; I waved at Teagan with a cheery smile.

"But...she's just a child!" Teagan objected. "How can a girl of fourteen, fifteen-"  
"_Sixteen_." I corrected scathingly.  
"Sixteen, forgive me, but still, too young to lead a party of warriors." Teagan looked at us, from Alistair, to Aedan, to me, as if hoping one of us would yell out 'Ha ha, gotcha!'  
"I've led more men then the ones behind me before, Bann Teagan." I growled lowly. "I've been through battles before the slaughter at Ostagar, I assure you." I felt the Grey Wardens on either side of me flinch as I referred to the loss at Ostagar as a slaughter, but I continued. "You have offended me greatly, Teagan. However, I am not one to let innocents suffer because of an ignorant statement. We will help you defend Redcliffe." Hewie barked warily at Teagan, punctuating my statement.

"Thank you! Thank you, this... this means more to me than you can guess." Teagan seemed to forget his objection to me leading, and continued. "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post. Now then. There is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."  
"We're on our way." I answered, nodding respectfully before turning to lead.

-0-

Running errands for villagers is such a tedious task, but I need these people to like me, not think me an arrogant fool. Since we'd left Teagan and the Chantry, we'd reunited a brother and sister, gotten a very nice sword that I gave to Aedan, as it was too heavy for me, convinced the blacksmith to stop drinking like a fool and get back to work... speaking of drinking like a fool; we'd also gotten the men free drinks from the pub, though it took quite a bit of coercion on our part to get the slimy barkeep to allow it. And now, I'd gotten my armor repaired, bought a nice new bow after having lost my own way back at Ostagar, and had my longsword sharpened and polished, all just before dusk settled in. Now we were playing the waiting game.

I was nervous, furiously nervous; it was as though a thousand knives of worry and doubt were pricking at my skin from the inside. I wanted nothing more then to run and hide in the Chantry like the other women, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. Instead, I was kept in place as though encased in stone, forced to watch the other soldiers around me and the sun as it slowly set. Well, rather, in front of me. I'd retreated to the back of the group, seeing as I was too small to be on the frontlines.  
"Hey Valoria." I jumped, then turned.  
"Hey...Alistair." I murmured, leaning against the windmill behind me. The only familiar faces around me were Wynne, Sky, Alistair and Hewie; Morrigan, Aedan, Sten, Leliana and Zevran were in the lower village, near the lake.

"So all this time we spent together... you know; the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battle and the whole blight looming over us..." Alistair paused. "Will you miss it once its over?"  
"Oh yes, of course!" I drawled out my words sarcastically. "It makes me tear up just thinking about it!" Alistair chuckled lightly.  
"Listen...uhm...I know it might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long," he began. "But I've come to...care for you a great deal. I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together. I don't know." He dropped his gaze to the ground, and his voice turned quieter. "Or maybe I'm imagining it. Or maybe I'm just fooling myself." He looked at me, completely nervous. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever...feel the same way about me?" I blinked at him. Did he really just confess he..._like_ liked me? I shuffled my feet nervously.  
"I...er...I think it's...too soon to tell." I murmured. I knew I felt the same way...but I was scared. Not even if I had to face the entire Hoard of darkspawn and the Archdemon itself, I couldn't be more nervous and scared.

"Well...is it...too soon for this?" before I could react, Alistair cupped my chin in his hands, bent down, and brought his lips to mine. I felt my mind go blank, an the only feeling in my entire body seemed to be his warm, soft lips against my own. Then he pulled away, and everything came rushing back; starting with my blush.  
"I... I don't know. I need more testing to be sure." I smiled wryly at him.  
"Hey, love-birds, get your asses over here!" We both blushed at Sky's loud declaration.  
"Sh-shut up, Surana!" I snapped at the young apostate, who simply laughed at me.  
"D'aw, don't worry, I think it's cute," Sky grinned. "Honestly, I can't tell who's more nervous, you or him!" Our friendly banter was cut off as darkness finally set in fully, and an evil green mist wafted down from the path to the castle, and the monsters began to run at us.

* * *

**YAY! REDCLEEEEEEF! AND TEAGAAAAAAAN! AND KEEEEEEESES FROM ALI-BEAR! -runs around with glee-**

**Cookies to those who can spot my reference in the meeting with Teagan! :D**

**So...next is the battle and into the castle! **


	14. STUPID EVIL UNDEAD PEOPLE!

**Thank you Alyssa, sapphiretoes, Warrose and Jinx for the reviews!  
I just realized this is my most reviewed story I ever put up, including ones I've deleted! :D  
Thank you for your support, even if we've still got such a long ways to go! **

* * *

It was nothing like the movies.  
There was no dramatic music, no fancy effects.  
It was just me, and only old leather armor and a longsword to protect me from these...undead abominations.  
They were disgusting... frightening... though, not worse then anything I'd met before. I'd been fighting the darkspawn since I was 12, I've seen my fair share of ugly foes. That didn't, however, stop me from visibly gagging when I saw them.

When the first came at me, I simply decapitated it and crushed the head under my boots. It was so simple, and yet I felt so guilty; it was the body of a child. It may have been a cursed monster, or a demon, or whatever, but at one point, it was a child...and I killed it. I felt worse then I had when I had first taken the life of a person.  
The next kill was easier.

I severed the spine, and again crushed the head with the heel of my boot.  
"Do or die," I hissed under my breath, trying to distract myself from the guilt that grew with each kill. "you'll never make me."  
A slash that should have disemboweled it. "Because the world will never take my heart."  
A stab that should have killed it. "Go and try, you'll never break me."  
A throw that smashed it against a rock, shattering it's bones. "We want it all, we wanna play this part."  
Another decapitated and smashed skull. "I won't explain or say I'm sorry."  
Another two spines that I severed. "I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar."  
A large one comes and lands a blow on my shoulder. "Give a cheer for all the broken."  
A hiss of pain, then a giant series of hacks that broke ribs. "Listen here, because it's who we are."  
I jumped, pushing the monster to the ground. "I'm just a girl, I'm not a hero."  
It's hands, cold as death and just as unwelcome, closed around my throat. "Just a girl, who had to sing this song."  
"I'm just a girl, I'm not a hero." I repeated as the fingers tightened, trying to close off my airway. I dragged my daggers from their sheathes after temporarily tossing my longsword aside.  
"I!" HACK! "Don't!" SMACK! "Care!" SMASH!  
And the demonic creature lay dead...again.

I kept repeating that verse over and over again, trying to reassure myself. It wasn't working well, but at least it was working. Quickly we stemmed the flow of the creatures until they were no more than broken bones on the ground. I fell to my knees after the last foe was felled, relieved and finally overwhelmed.  
"What's wrong, Val?" I felt Alistair grip my shoulders and pull me to my feet.  
"Just..." Guilty? Overwhelmed? Tired? "Glad that's over."  
"Yeah, me too." I smiled lightly underneath the filth and grime that covering my my face and the fact that he was still holding my shoulder.  
"OI! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" We quickly turned to the cry of outrage, only to see flames lick at the sky.  
"The village!" I cried. "It's on fire!" Indeed it was. It appeared as though they had tried setting the monsters on fire...which had consequentiality set the wooden houses aflame.  
"What is _wrong_ with him?" Alistair hissed furiously. "How could Aedan be so stupid?"

There was no answer for him.  
And all we could do was watch it burn.

-0-

Dawn came. Despite all my begging and pleading for it not to, it came. And with it, the confrontation I knew I couldn't stop. As soon as the villagers' meeting, called by Teagan to celebrate that no lives were lost, was over, I saw Alistair drag Aedan away, to the docks. I bit my lip, then decided to follow...just in case. They stopped just at the docks, Alistair throwing Aedan against the charred remains of a wall.

"I think we need to talk. Right now." Alistair demanded quietly. I was surprised at how he was taking charge of the conversation.  
"I don't think I like your tone." replied Aedan, rather loftily.  
"No? Well here's a shocker for you. I don't care. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen." Alistair growled at him. "You are a Grey Warden! I know you weren't one for very long before Duncan and the others were killed, but that doesn't mean you stopped being one! And I'm ashamed of the mockery you're making it into! You? A Grey Warden? Duncan would have been disgusted! I can't believe I'm even party to this!"  
"Go fall on something sharp." Aedan hissed back at him. "I don't care what you think."  
"Big surprise. Do you care what anyone thinks?" Alistair scoffed. "Not unless they can do something for you, I'm sure. Has it every occured to you that you may be part of something larger? That being a Grey Warden is a tradition that should be upheld, even if you don't care about the lives you're saving?"

"Being a Grey Warden means nothing to me."  
"I don't know if I should be surprised by that or not," Alistair growled with a glare. "It's not as if you actually had any time to learn how to be one. But then again, you're instincts tell me you never would have anyhow! I guess I'll have to be satisified that at least you're actually helping to stop the Blight, won't I...if that is still your intention. I can't do it on my own."  
"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Aedan's voice was cold as ice.  
"Let's just get back to what we were doing," Alistair replied, voice just as cold. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."  
"I don't know why you started to in the first place." Aedan's retort was ignored as the two men walked away, luckily away from my hiding place.

I knew Alistair and Aedan had major disagreements, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad. The hatred in Alistair's voice, the anger...it was, though childish to think, _scary_. I understood now what Duncan meant about 'Angry Alistair.' And he was right; I didn't like it at all. I slumped against the boulder, closing my eyes and repeating the verse I'd sung under my breath in the battle.  
"What is that?" I jumped violently, and glared at Alistair.  
"Andraste's holy knickers, Alistair, stop that!"  
"What, asking questions?"  
"No, stop scaring me!" I huffed. "Those damn undead have my nerves frayed enough!"  
"You, the great slayer of darkspawn, scared of a few demoniacally possessed corpses?" Alistair teased, sitting next to me. It disturbed me how quickly he went from hatred to kindness. "I don't believe it."

"Well, you'd better believe it." I shuddered. "I've had to deal with demons since I was six, it's _horrid_."  
"Since you were six?" Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Why would _demons_ bother you for ten years?"  
"They try and possess me." I admitted slowly. "They almost succeeded on several occasions, when I was still a child, but luckily, they're all weak, lesser demons."  
"I thought only mages were repeatedly harassed by demons," Alistair looked me over. "You aren't a mage, are you?"  
"No, I'm no mage, don't worry." I smiled at him. "I remember they always say 'A fine vessel, trained in the magical arts or not.' when they see me in the Fade. Frightening, no?"  
"Indeed," Alistair nodded, looking to the sky. "You won't turn into an abomination, though, right? I'd _really_ hate to have to kill you because of it."  
"No...but would you?" He turned to me.  
"Would I what?" he asked nervously.  
"Kill me. If...if a demon possessed me." I swallowed hard past a lump that grew in my throat. "Could you, and more importantly, would you?" He took pause.

"I'd...probably make Aedan do it," Alistair answered slowly. "He's the uncaring, hard-hearted bastard, not me."  
"Yeah, you're just the caring, soft-hearted one."  
"Ah, I fell right into that, didn't I?"  
"What can I say, my dear Warden, I have a way of making word-traps for those such as yourself," I answered slyly.  
"Don't make me tickle you to death."  
"Curses. Your punishments are swift and cruel, good ser." We shared a laugh, then fell silent for a bit, both staring at the clouds.

"So...what exactly was that you were singing earlier?" Alistair asked suddenly. "I heard you singing it the battle, too."  
"It's a song, obviously." I grimaced. "It's called 'Welcome to the Black Parade,' or 'Black Parade' for short. There's much more to it, but that part in particular always calms me."  
"Well, you sing it well." I laughed.  
"You're joking, Alistair! I'm just one step above acceptable, maybe, but just one small step." I retorted. "My singing teacher gave up on me long ago!"  
"Actually, I'm not joking." Alistair replied, quite seriously. "I think your voice is lovely."  
"Ah, I can always count on you for a misplaced compliment, no?"  
"Yes, yes. What ever would you do without me?"  
"Die!" I declared dramatically, throwing my hand in the air as I did so.  
"That I'll believe when I see."  
"Oh, you cruel, cruel man," I gasped theatrically, grabbing my chest. "You wound me!"

I pretended to slump onto the ground, but my fits of giggles ruined my act.  
Cracking an eye open at the equally amused Alistair, I asked "Did I fool you there for a moment?"  
"Oh yes, you are a wily one, my dear." Alistair answered with a snort.  
"If I wanted to be, I could make a fine rouge, eh?" I answered with a snort. "People were always offering lessons for pick-pocketing or lock-picking, but you don't exactly need the skills of a rogue to unlock and steal if you've the strength of a warrior that allows you to break the locks and, if willing, kill the people to steal the things you want."  
"That's a rather...practical...analogy. Not right morally, of course, but practical."  
"Of course, it's not like I'd ever kill someone, not if I could help it." I answered, picking up a nearby twig to draw shapes in the dirt with. "I remember the first time I ever killed a man. I was thirteen. We were attacked on the road by bandits, traveling from Denerim to Amaranthine. He...was an archer, aiming at my father. I had to kill him, or my father would be injured, or killed. But I...remember that there was so much blood. It was all over me. I was scared, and I couldn't stop crying."

"You were only thirteen." Alistair said soothingly, patting my back.  
"My father...told me it gets easier with time." My fist closed around the twig, snapping it in two. "But he lied. It's never gotten easier. Darkspawn, I can kill. Beasts, I can kill. Demons, I can kill. People, however, no matter their race or origin..." I bit my lip, and threw the scraps of the twig away. "I never forget that I ruined a life, destroyed part of a family...and more."  
"Duncan..." Alistair's voice cracked, but he started again. "Duncan once told me that if we can kill too easily without regret, we lose what makes us human, what separates the beasts and the Darkspawn from us."  
"In that case, every assassin I've ever met is distantly related to the Darkspawn?" I asked, eyes wide in an innocent way that made Alistair laugh. "That explains _so_ much."  
"I suppose it would," he chortled. "Just don't let Zevran hear you, he may take it the wrong way and try to kill you again."  
"Nah, I think after Sky loosed a bolt in his shoulder the first time he tried, he lost interest." I smiled as he laughed again. "We'd better get back to the others before the rumors start flying, eh?"  
"What type of rumors?" Alistair asked innocently.  
"The type that make you blush from your ears to your toes, my dear Warden." I quipped. After a moment of quick hesitation, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, then headed towards the center of the village, doing my best to reduce my blush as I ran.

* * *

**Those undead and their rape-age...wait, what? EXACTLY! :D**

**In the next chapter we'll run into another OC who will join us, and hereby open the gateway for _How to Train your Dragon_ refs!**

**And I don't know if the village burning down is a literal event that could happen, I'm going off what I read in another fan-fic as far as that. Is it really possible? o_O I've never failed to save Redcliffe before, so...yeah.  
So...review, flames will be used to burn down Redcliffe this time, rather than Andraste...'s ashes. **


	15. DEMONCHILD! D:

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Teeagaaaan, 'oo is theeese woomaaaan?"  
I winced very audibly at her accent as Arlessa Isolde pointed at me with a glare.  
"I'm Valoria, a soldier from the king's army," I said, introducing myself as I had to Teagan. "One of the unlucky ones that survive, y'know." Aedan glared at me.  
"Show some respect," he hissed. "She's an Arlessa."  
"By marriage," I grumbled under my breath. "And besides, she annoys me."  
"Who doesn't annoy you, pray tell."  
"Alistair, Leliana, Hewie, Wynne and Sky, so far." I hissed back.

Isolde said something about needing Teagan to go back to the castle with her, and something about her son Conner. Teagan, after Isolde ran ahead, gave us his insignia ring to open a secret passage to the palace in the windmill, then followed his sister-in-law.  
"Alright people, opinions?" I asked.  
"I say we leave these wretches to their own problems." Morrigan grumbled.  
"Seconded." Aedan muttered crossly, folding his arms.  
"I also agree." Sten said.  
"I believe we should help them." Leliana piped up. Sky, Wynne and (of course) Alistair agreed with her.  
"Then let's go." I nodded. "Morrigan, Aedan and Sten, since you three show distaste in helping these people, you three can take Hewie and set up camp outside of the village."

Our party separated, and quickly, we tore open the windmill's door, unlocked the passage and climbed down the ladder.

"Beautiful scenery, don't you think," I said fondly, looking around the dank area. "Reminds me of Fort Drakon."  
"You've been to Fort Dr-"  
"Long story." I sighed. "Let's just go.

-0-

Y'know what's annoying?  
Blood Mages who are hired by Teyrns to poison Arls.  
Yes, those are very annoying.  
In fact, we've met two.

A pale, tall, dark-haired human man in bloody dark blue robe watched us from the bars; behind him was a short, human girl with crudely cropped brown hair and unnatural red eyes with slits for pupils, wearing but a sheer breastband and torn breeches  
"Jowan?" Sky gasped. "Darcia? What are you two doing here? I thought you escaped!"  
"Well, Little One, we did escape the Circle, did we not?" the woman - Darcia - laughed humorously; her red eyes put me on edge. "However, we have a knack for getting ourselves imprisoned."  
"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Sky grimaced. "My friends, why are you in here?"  
"We were hired by the Arlessa to teach her son." Darcia answered immediatly.  
"I can answer for myself, Dar." Jowan snapped.  
"After what you have done to us?" Darcia's red eyes narrowed. "I do believe I shall speak to those who can free us."  
"Wait, why were apostates teaching Connor?" Alistair asked.

"The boy showed signs of magic," Darcia said simply. "She selfishly wished to protect herself from the loss of her child, so she hired us after that Loghain character recommended us. I find it rather odd, seeing as it was he who protected us from the wrath of your Chantry." My heart skipped a beat.  
"Wait, Loghain took two malificars from the judgment of the Chantry?" I asked. "He...that _bastard_."  
"Call him what you will, all I know is I am alive, and I am thankful for that." Darcia shrugged simply. "However, he, it seems, hired _Jowan_ for yet another task. Poison Arl Eamon."  
"Figures." I crossed my arms and scoffed.  
"When the man fell ill, the Arlessa blamed us, and imprisoned us," Darcia bristled. "Though it is only my _dear friend_ here who harmed the Arl."  
"Did either of you summon the demons?" I asked.  
"Nay, I believe it was the boy." Darcia answered. "He may have made a deal with a demon to try and protect his father from the poison, not foreseeing the consequences."  
"And the demon possessed him." I finished simply. Darcia nodded.

"Alrighty then. You two are coming with us." I snapped.  
"What? N-no, I'd rather stay in here!" Jowan objected.  
"Fine, be a coward, Jowan." Darcia growled. "I wish to be freed, however. I know a way that this demon could be killed without harming that boy."  
"Really? How?" I blinked with surprise.  
"I shall explain to your party when the Arlessa has been calmed, and the boy has been found." Darcia said carefully. I shrugged, grabbed the keys that hung on the wall opposite to the cell, and unlocked the door. Darcia quickly exited it, and I shut the door and rehung the keys.  
"Do not let those creatures kill you, my friend." Darcia murmured back to Jowan, who simply nodded. The mage opened a rotted trunk nearby and pulled out light blue robes, then slipped into them - Alistair looking pointedly away, a blush creeping up around his face.

"Don't you need a staff?" Leliana asked Darcia.  
"Staves may make the caster better at concentrating on casting," Darcia snapped. "But they are unneeded by me." Leliana was taken aback by the mage's bluntness, but was quieted.  
"I spent quite a few months exploring this castle." Darcia said to me. "I shall show you the quickest ways...or if you prefer, stay a silent watchdog."  
"Please, show us a way through." I murmured kindly. Darcia's red eyes searched me curiously, but the apostate shrugged and took the lead.

-0-

In the courtyard we encountered more demons, but we added our forces with the knights'. When we charged into the hall, I nearly snickered. Bann Teagan, obviously not in his right mind, was performing as though a court jester. The boy, Connor, was clapping with amusement, and I honestly wanted to join in, considering how rude he was about my age, but I refrained. Isolde had her head hung in defeat, which I found rather pathetic of her.  
Then the boy took notice of us, and motioned for his uncle to sit down next to him.

"So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?" The boy's voice was unnaturally loud, and it echoed, only part of it sounding as that of a child.  
"Y-yes, Connor." Isolde murmured with fear.  
"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers?" the demon-boy looked at Aedan with a glare. "The ones I sent to reclaim my village?"  
"Yes." Isolde's voice was still holding fear.  
"And that one in front...it's staring at me. What is it, Mother? I cannot see it well enough."  
"This... this is a woman, Conner." Isolde answered. "Just as I am."  
"You lie! This woman is nothing at all like you! Why, just look at her! Over half your age and pretty, too. I'm surprised you don't order her executed in a fit of jealousy!" the demon's words obviously infuriated Isolde, but I had to give the bitch props for staying calm.

"C-Conner, I beg of you, don't hurt anyone!" Isolde pleaded with her son, dropping to her knees.  
The boy dropped to his knees too, face in his hands. "M-Mother? What... what's happening? Where am I?"  
"Oh, Conner!" Isolde gasped, hugging her son tightly. "Thank the Maker-"  
"Get away from me, fool woman!" the boy threw the weakened Isolde off him. "You are beginning to bore me!"  
"Maker's breath, what's going on here?" Ser Perth gasped.  
"Grey Warden, please don't hurt my son, he is not responsible for what he does!" Isolde took to pleading with us instead.

"What did you do with Bann Teagan?" I inquired in a rather bored voice.  
"Here I am! Here _am_ I!" the Bann cried with a laugh.  
"I like him better this way." Connor answered, laughing as well. "No more yelling; now he amuses me!"  
"Connor didn't mean to do this!" Isolde protested. "It was those mages, the ones who poisoned Eamon- they started all of this! They summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!"

"Mage." Darcia corrected coldly. "I had nothing to do with the poisoning of your husband, Lady Isolde." the Arlessa turned with wide eyes at the Blood Mage in my company.  
"YOU!" she glared at me. "YOU SET 'ER FREE?"  
"She did not poison the arl," I replied. "And neither summoned the demon."  
" 'OW DO 'OO KNOW ZIS!" Isolde cried, her accent slipping in her anger.  
"They told me."  
"AND 'OO BELIEVE FILZY BLOOOD MAGIES?"  
"Yes. I do believe these 'filthy blood mages.' They had nothing to do with the demon." I glared at Isolde. I pitied her; she was simply scared for her son, and her husband, however that gave her no right to blame innocents for the mistakes of her son, of which she turned a blind eye to. "I believe - as do the mages - that Connor met the demon in the Fade and made a deal with it."

"It was a fair deal!" the demon-boy cried. "Father is a live; just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throneand send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"  
"Nooobody tells _him_ what to do!" Teagan cried. "Nooobody! Ha-ha!"  
"Quiet, uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes, I did." the demon-boy turned to me. "But let's keep things civil. This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, Woman... what have you come here for?"

"I came here to help, if I could." I replied carefully.  
"To help me? To help Father? To help yourself?" The demon-boy glared at me with curiosity. "Which is it?  
"To help the arl of course."  
"So you're a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around and killing is so unnecessary. But Father is so very ill. We really shouldn't disturb him. Isn't that right, Mother?"  
"I..." Isolde looked at her son's possessed body. "I don't think-"  
"Of course you don't! Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull." The demon-boy hissed. "I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she'll repay me!" With that, he ran into the other room, and the soldiers in the room - as well as Teagan - rose with drawn swords.

"Only stun Teagan!" I commanded. "Kill only if necessary!"  
And so the attack began. Here we go again...

-0-

"Please! Connor is not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!" Isolde cried. I sighed, rubbing some of the blood off my cheek.  
"I'm not going to kill a child," I answered. "Not even if the Maker himself came down and begged me."  
"Connor is no longer a child. He is an abomination." a voice spoke softly. Darcia turned, and her eyes brightened.  
"Jowan? How ever did you-"  
"YOU!" Isolde declared. "YOU DID THIS TO CONNER!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I had _just_ explained it to this fucking woman.  
"I didn't! We didn't! Neither me nor Darcia summoned any demons, we told you! Please, if you'll just let me help-"  
"HELP? You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband!"

"These are the mages you spoke of? I thought you said they were imprisoned."  
"They were. I had hoped those creatures killed them." Isolde turned to me. "They must have been freed."  
"Guilty. As I said earlier." I rolled my eyes. "And I stand by my decision."  
"I know... what you must think of me, my lady. I took advantage of your fear. I am sorry. I... never knew it would come to this." Jowan dropped his gaze, and Darcia walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder gently.  
"Well, I shan't turn away his help. Not yet." the emotion in Teagan's eyes turned to sadness. "And if Connor is truly an abomination-"

"He is not always the demon you saw. Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!" Isolde cried.  
"Isn't that what started this? You hired the mages to teach Connor in secret... to protect him." Teagan said scathingly.  
"If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then..." Isolde trailed off.  
"I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child," Alistair said sadly, his eyes trained on me. "but... he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice."

"There is in fact a choice." Darcia glared. "There is a way that a mage may enter the Fade and confront the Demon, kill it without harming the boy. The problem happens to be that we need a lot of mages and lyrium." She looked around. "However... Jowan and I have Blood Magic. We can do this without lyrium, but it requires someone's life to be sacrificed. We either spill the child's blood, the blood of a willing sacrifice...or an unwilling one, if the case may be...or we may waste time, run down to the Circle and collect some mages."  
"Then we will do that." I nodded to the Blood Mage. "The Circle owes us anyways. Alistair, Wynne and I will go," I blinked at Darcia. "Will you come with us?"  
"I..." Darcia look down to the ground. "I do not think it would be wise for me to return to the Circle... however, if I am traveling with Grey Wardens, they cannot touch me, no?"  
"We could order them not to," I said thoughtfully. "Of course, I'm not the Grey Warden here, Alistair and Aedan are the Wardens."  
"How...interesting." Darcia's blood-red eyes glittered with words left unsaid. "I will go with you, then.

* * *

**MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Darcia is another friend's OC that I decided I would add. She is, despite the fact that Sky is the Surana mage character, the Amell mage character.  
Oh, Alternate Universes, how I love thee!  
I skipped the fighting scenes because...well, I'm not very good at writing them anyways (it's lucky I even know what parry means). **

**Review people!  
Remember, flames will be used for something useful...how about making burritos this time? xD**

**Last chapter of 2010, my friends! Have a Happy New Years! **


	16. The Demon and my Confession

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

It took us nearly four days to get to the Circle and back, but we at least had the Mages and the lyrium. They arrived before us (which I found quite odd, but hey, who am I to question magic?), and I quickly walked towards First Enchanter Irving.

"Ah, there you are." said Irving. "We have brought lyrium and begun preparations for the ritual. We can start anytime."  
"Then let's get this over with." I replied with a small grimace.  
"I'm glad we decided to take this route. This is really the best option." Alistair told me quietly.  
"Very well. Who will go into the Fade?" Irving inquired.  
"Sky will." I said clearly. Several people gasped.

"Valoria, are you sure you should send her?" Wynne asked me.  
"I'm just an apprentice, I haven't even gone through my Harrowing yet!" Sky objected. "Plus, the Fade gives me the creeps!"  
"Think of this as your Harrowing, Sky." I said with a shrug. "Unless you think I should send Darcia?" the Blood Mage hissed in a very reptilian manner.  
"I will not enter that place, not again." Darcia said, stepping away from me quietly.  
"I'm not powerful enough to kill a demon!" Sky shuffled her feet nervously.  
"Psh, I saw you taking out those undead creatures, you'll do fine!"  
"I..." Sky sighed. "Sure, whatever. Just don't let those great, big, tin-plated bullies try and kill me if I take too long!" She walked up to Irving, who nodded at her quietly.

I watched the young mage tremble slightly as she walked forward, towards the lyrium. I bit my lip, and began to wonder if this was a good idea, if maybe I should have sent Morrigan or Darcia or even Jowan instead. She touched the liquid, and her fingers made ripples in it. Her body seized, and her spirit went into the Fade.

A few minutes later, I heard Wynne speak;  
"She is taking too long," the elderly mage mused. My eyes flew to the templars, who took a few steps forward.  
"Hey, don't touch her!" I growled, charging at them. They froze and turned to me, and just as one began to spoke, Sky's body loosened and she took a pace away from the lyrium.  
"I am _never_ going to do that again, Valoria!" the young girl hissed, glaring at me. "Stupid, creepy Fade and it's stupid, creepy spirits, and-"  
"Is the demon dead?" I asked.  
"Yes," Sky sighed. "It tried to make a deal with me, teach me Blood Magic. I made it think I was accepting, and when it got close enough, I stabbed it. Repeatedly. Till it stopped moving."  
"How did you-" She held up her staff; It was slightly curved and looked like a longbow, string included, with daggers on the tips, and runes of enchantment on the body. "Oh."

After Darcia quietly congratulated Sky and brought her back over to her and Wynne, I couldn't help but whisper to the young girl; "That is an _epic_ weapon."

After assuring Isolde that we'd look for the Urn of Sacred Ashes to try and heal Arl Eamon with, I decided to go exploring. My steps took me to a small office, and my eyes found a small, glittering necklace in an open drawer. I picked it up carefully.  
It was an old Amulet of Andraste, the setting cracked as if it'd been broken at one point, and the jewel cockeyed, not placed back in quite right. I remembered Alistair saying something about breaking his mother's own Amulet...maybe Arl Eamon fixed it? I blinked, then stowed it in my pack.

-0-

"Now that we're back at camp...I want to talk." Alistair's head turned towards me. "About what happened at Redcliffe." I turned away from the beef-and-vegetable stew I was cooking,  
"I think it turned out quite well, don't you?" I asked with a grin.  
"I just wanted to thank you. You went out of your way to save the arl's family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to."  
"I couldn't let an innocent child pay for a small mistake," I murmured. "And I wouldn't allow him to lose his mother, either. I know how that feels."  
"There's been so much death and destruction, it... well, it makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the arl that much."  
"You're quite welcome." I grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Good." Alistair returned my grin. "Now that the warm, fuzzy part of the day is over with we can get back to the ritual dismemberments. Oh, wait, it's not Tuesday, is it?"  
"Nope, Monday." I answered with a grin.  
"AH, well, at least one of us is keeping track."

"Oh, before I forget!" I reached into my pack and brought out the glittering amulet. "Here, this is for you."  
"This..." Alistair took it out of my hands. "This is my mother's amulet, it has to be. But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?"  
"In Redcliffe castle, in the study."  
"The arl's study?" Alistair blinked with surprise. "Then he must have... found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand, why would he do that?"  
"Perhaps you mean more to him then you think." I replied softly, stirring the stew a bit.  
"I... guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left..." He sighed. "Thank you. I mean it. I... thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity."

"I'll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his... _when_ he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago." he went on. Then his eyes sparkled. "Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things."  
"Of course I remembered, you're special to me." I replied, smiling at him.  
"Is this the part where the music starts and we begin dancing? Because I'm game." He grinned broadly at me. "Where's the minstrels?"  
"Nonono, no dancing, no!" I cried with horror. "I hate dancing, it's horrid!"  
"Oh, don't worry, I was only joking, Val." Alistair said, chuckling.  
"Good." I punched him in the shoulder. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll go over there and sit like a good boy!"  
"Yes, Mommy." Alistair chuckled again as I made a face at him, but retreated.

-0-

I had to tell him.  
It was killing me, keeping the truth to myself. I didn't want him to stay ignorant anymore.

"Alistair. I have to tell you something." I murmured, grabbing his arm.  
"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good." I frowned at him.  
"Just...come with me."  
I led him into the forest.

"I...I told Duncan about this after he saved me and brought me to Ostagar." I murmured, eyes fixed on my feet. "He believed me right away. I'm begging you to do the same, no matter..."  
"No matter what?"  
"How insane it sounds."  
"After all the insane stuff we've gone through, I doubt anything you can tell me will change my opinion of you."  
"You say that now," I bit my lip. "The truth is...I'm...a Princess."  
He stayed quiet, staring at me.  
"I'm not...from here...this..._time_. I'm not from the Dragon Age, I'm from the Machina Age, in the distant future," I went on quickly. "I'm the direct descendant of Aedan, he's technically my grandfather. I was in the Wilds with my best friend, Valentina, and a small force of guards. We were ambushed by darkspawn, and my guards were killed. Tina and I holed up in a hut, and she gave me an enchanted Amulet of Andraste for protection. The darkspawn found us and...I prayed to Andraste to save me. Then I woke up in Duncan's tent, with my wounds healed, and us on our way to Ostagar."

He was quiet. I shifted uncomfortably as all he did was stare at me blankly.  
"SAY SOMETHING!" I cried finally. He blinked, and sighed. "Please, Alistair...say something. Please... believe me." I felt tears begin to sting at the corner of my eyes. "Duncan did."  
"I..." he looked away from me, and I felt my chest constrict uncomfortably.  
"You think I've gone mad," I whispered hoarsely. "You don't believe me. I don't even know...why I bothered." I moved to walk past him. "I can't believe I trusted you." He grabbed my arm.  
"I don't think you've gone mad," he replied calmly. "I...I believe you. It may sound insane, but...it never crossed my mind _not_ to believe you."

"You...I..." I couldn't find words to express how I felt, and I found myself staring into his hazel eyes, searching for deception, but...all I saw was belief and acceptance.  
"Is that it, then?" he asked coolly. "You're not hiding anything else?"  
"Well, technically," I began. "I'm suppose to be betrothed to a man named Graven Howe. He proposed to me before I went into the Wilds, and I told him I'd answer when I returned. Of course, I was really just trying to find the best, most diplomatic way to say 'Hell no, go fuck yourself." I smiled sadly. "There is...one more thing." I murmured. Then I stood on my toes, and whispered my final secret into his ear.  
He looked at me, eyes wide, and again I feared he didn't believe me...or worse; now he hated me for it.  
"Y'know what? You may be a betrothed princess from the future who's grandfather is attracted to her," Alistair said thickly. "_I_ find _that_ the most _thrilling_ part about you."  
"So, you're not mad?" I blinked at him, surprised.  
"I could I be mad at someone I adore as much as you?" Alistair grinned at me, then turned to walk back into camp.

I followed him, feeling oddly elated.

* * *

**Sky killed a demon! YAY! How does Val know that a Harrowing consists of killing a demon in the Fade?  
And why does she not think, 'Hey, what if this is the amulet that can take me back home?'  
And just what is Valoria's final secret?  
Stay tuned to find out! ;) **


	17. Wynne's Advice, and more about Darcia

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?"  
I blinked, then turned to Wynne.  
"You...know about Alistair and me?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy.  
"It's hard not to notice the doe-eyed looks he gives you, especially when he thinks no one's watching." Wynne crossed her arms. "It's almost too sweet for my tastes, and I'm an old lady who should be making lace hearts and fuzzy blankets with animal motifs."  
"You're not like the average old lady."  
"No, I won't be makings socks with pom-poms for you anytime soon, but that's hardly my point."  
"What is your point, then?"

"I've noticed your blossoming relationship, and I wanted to ask you where you thought it was going. Alistair is a fine lad, skilled in battle, but quite inexperienced when it comes to affairs of the heart. I would hate to see him get hurt."  
"We're just...taking it one day at a time." I replied nervously. _And I suppose I've got a heart made of steel, then?_ I couldn't help but think with a small bit of anger.  
"He is a Grey Warden, and the son of a king. You may be young, but you _are_ a soldier. You have responsibilities which supersede your personal desires."  
"I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships," I replied coldly.  
"Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. A Grey Warden cannot afford to be selfish. A soldier cannot afford to be selfish. You may be forced to make a choice between saving your love and saving everyone else, and then what would you do?" Wynne's eyes searched me as she finished.

"I know this, how could I not know this? I've been told that I can never act selfishly or for myself my entire life!" I growled. "My father always told me, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and that includes your own.' But what am I suppose to do, tell Alistair to go away?"  
"You may have to, to save one or both of you unnecessary anguish later on." Wynne replied. It made me wonder if she knew Alistair's fate...wait, his fate! Oh...Oh _Maker_, he's suppose to be executed! _How could I be so stupid?_ I thought furiously. But...I had to keep my mask on. Wynne couldn't know the truth; that it was already causing me anguish.  
"I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say!" I declared stubbornly.  
"I have given my advice." Wynne replied calmly. "Do with it what you will." And she walked away, leaving me standing there, glaring and fuming.

_Well, Val_, I thought to myself. _You can stand there, visualizing burn Wynne at the stake, or you cane to something productive._  
I sat down moodily on a log, and brought a patchy book out of my pack. I'd found it back in the Tower, but I hadn't opened it till now. I flipped through the pages, skimming, my eyes widening with every word. I froze at the word '_Flementh_,' I closed the book, jumping up and running over to Morrigan. I wordlessly shoved it into her hands, ignored her look of confusion, and ran back. I really didn't need to hear her condescending remarks and put-downs right now.

I sighed, and walked back towards my tent. _Maybe I'll play a game or something._

-0-

"Alistair, may I talk with you?"  
I blinked open my eyes upon hearing Wynne's voice, but quickly closed them when I realized I was in front of the fire. I squinted just enough to see Wynne standing over Alistair, who was on the other side of the fire, on watch apparently.

"Er...sure, Wynne, what's the problem?" Alistair asked, giving her a goofy grin. "Did another one of my socks find it's way in your bedroll? Socks are sneaky like that, y'know."  
"No, I wanted to talk about Valoria."  
"Uhm...what about her?"  
"What are your intentions with her?"  
" 'Intentions?' I enjoy being around her. I really like her."

"And?"  
"What do you mean, 'and?' What else is there?"  
"She's extremely...infatuated, with you. I know you yourself aren't accustomed to love, but you may inadvertently hurt her, if you aren't careful."  
"I would never hurt her!" Alistair seemed appalled by the very suggestion.  
"Not intentionally, of course, but still, she is sixteen, Alistair." Wynne said softly. "She may not confide it in anyone, but I feel that she is frightened by love, and she tries to close herself off from it."  
_Well done Wynne. Hit the nail on the head, right there. _I tried to keep my face neutral, but I was still annoyed at Wynne pushing her nose in our business.

"What is the point of this conversation, anyways?" Alistair asked, exasperated.  
"You are her elder by seven years, Alistair," Wynne's voice was anything but condemning, but still, a small rustling sound from where Alistair sat insinuated that he flinched.  
"Your point?"  
"You are a man, a Grey Warden, and she is just a girl wrapped up in a war that isn't her own."  
"What are you getting at, Wynne? That I tell her that we can't even be friends?"  
"I am just saying, in the end, you will know what is best for the both of you, and you must act on it, even if it breaks your heart." The mage's softening footsteps meant she had walked away.

"At least she likes me for who I am." Alistair murmured, though Wynne had left. "That's more then I can say about anyone else around here."  
_Dammit, Maker. Why must you do this to me, _I thought bitterly as Alistair walked away to sit out his watch elsewhere. _My heart's already shattering, knowing that I'll have to let him die at the Landsmeet.  
Why must you always torture me?_

-0-

When morning came, I was the first to awake, as I'd fallen back asleep outside of my tent, and the biting cold nipped me till I woke. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my clothes, and frowned. I needed new clothes, and badly. My grey shirt and the lace on my skirt were torn and ripped very badly, and I wasn't exactly doing very well as far as winter clothes went. While it had been fun annoying people with my revealing clothing, as the winter months settled in, I found myself in need of breeches and a tunic.  
I looked around the camp tiredly, then went into my tent and pulled out my scrap bag and sewing kit. I was pretty good at sewing stitches on wounds, it couldn't be much more different with clothing. I dumped out all of the scraps of cotton, silk and such, deftly threaded a needled and began to create leg and arm warmers.

When I finished the leg warmers, which I made long enough to begin where my skirt and end an inch under my knee, I sewed extra strips of clothe on each one, then again onto my skirt, so I could tie them together. I did the same with the arm warmers and my undershirt. I took off the grey shirt and threw it into the scrap bag. I took out the furs of the rabbits we'd been killing, which I'd dried and saved in case they were ever needed. I threaded a different, bigger, more heavy duty needle, and sewed some of the furs together to cover my shoulders with. Once that was done, I slipped it over my head. It smelled a bit, but it protected my shoulders from to cold, covering every bit that my shirt didn't. After a few moments of thinking, I neatly clipped off the remainder on the lace from my skirt, then put everything back in their respective bags, and stood up to put them back in my tent.

"Interesting, what you did there."  
I blinked at Wynne, confused.  
"What, the fact that I made things to cover my legs, arms and shoulders from the cold is interesting?"  
"No, how you did it."  
I rolled my eyes, and entered my tent; I wasn't exactly feeling friendly towards the grandmotherly mage at the moment.

When I came back out, leg and arm warmers on and tied tightly, I realized at least an hour and a half had passed while I was making my coverings.  
"You look like an apostate," a voice teased. "All you need is a staff!"  
"You must be joking," another voice said dully. "She looks nothing like the Swamp-Witch, the Little One or I."  
I rolled my eyes are Darcia and Aedan.  
"Of course he's joking, Darcia." I sighed.  
"Well, I do not find it funny." the girl huffed, her eyes flashing.  
"Hey...your eyes, they're different." I noticed.  
"Oh? Yes. They are red when I am angered or scared, and blueish green all other times." Darcia answered quickly.  
"That's odd. How does that work?"

"When I was twelve," Darcia huffed. "I was forced to drink dragon blood, which was treated with lyrium, to enhance my budding shape-shifting skills. It worked, but it...affected me oddly. My life-span is extended, I can transform only into a dragon, and I can...talk to dragons."  
"That's rather...odd."  
"I was not the only mage to have that done to them. We were known as Dragonkins, but alas, my kin died out long ago." Darcia crossed her eyes. "I do not wish to speak of this anymore. I will go." And she walked away, towards Morrigan's tent.

"Why does she always do that?" Aedan huffed, eyebrow raised.  
"Do what?"  
"Run. Whenever we get close to learning a lot more about her, she leave."  
"Not everyone wants to be an open book, Aedan."  
"Still," he grinned after her retreating form. "She interests me."  
I groaned audibly; I knew _that_ look!

* * *

**Wow, Valoria has major problems with eavesdropping on her companions, doesn't she. xD  
Wynne, Wynne, I love you, but honestly, you need to keep to yourself sometimes.  
In the next chapter, we find out something...interesting about Aedan. And we get attacked! :D **


	18. Hunting FAIL and a Tickle Fight

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Hunting was simple, easy, and fun.  
Very fun.

I loved hunting. It was exhilarating. It allowed me to free my mind of the worries I had; was being with Alistair really the right thing, how were we going to end this Blight, will I ever get home... It was, oddly enough, the most peaceful time of my life right now, besides when I was with Alistair.

I loosed an arrow at a hare, but a chuckle rang out suddenly, startling the animal, and making it run; my arrow lodged itself into the ground. I growled, and retrieved it, then stalked off to find the reason I lost my prey.

"Why did you remove me from camp?" Darcia? What was she doing out here?  
"I just wanted to talk to you." Aedan? _Okay, now I'm _really_ confused_.  
"And so you must out of camp?" the apostate's eyes narrowed. "Or did you wish for no witnesses should I turn down your...advances." Aedan laughed.  
"A man can't talk to a women without it being about bedding her?"  
"No. Not in my experience, at the least."  
"I only want to get to know you better."  
"Fine."  
"How old were you when you went to the Circle?"  
"First at five, then again at fifteen."  
"Huh?"  
"I was taken from my family first at the age of five. I escaped at thirteen, and they brought me back at fifteen."  
"Ah. You said you are a shape-shifter?"

"My abilities are limited to that of a dragon."  
"Have you ever seen a real dragon?"  
"Foolish boy. One must see an animal to learn how to become it."  
"So...yes?"  
"Indeed, I have seen a dragon before."  
"Okay...why did you learn Blood Magic?"  
"That...that is personal." The mage turned swiftly on her heels. "I tire of this frivolous game of yours. Good day." She then ran right into me, just as I stepped out of my hiding place.

"What were you doing there?" Darcia huffed.  
"I...er..." I blinked as the apostate hissed at me like a snake, revealing a forked tongue, and ran off.  
"What did you do to get her all in a tizzy?" Aedan asked me.  
"Nothing," I replied. "Now scat. If you keep making all those noises, there'll be no meat for dinner."  
"Yes SER!" Aedan gave me a sarcastic salute, then ran back off to camp.

My companions are all insane.

-0-

"Hey, what's the date?" I looked up from my journal as I asked. "I just realized I forgot to date my entries."  
"Uhm.." Sky began counting on her fingers. "It's November thirteenth."  
"Oh." I knew they noticed my body droop, because Alistair looked at me with concern and asked;  
"What's wrong, Val?"  
"It's just...my birthday." I looked back at the journal sadly. "It's on the sixteenth."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"I won't be with my family," I murmured. "My father...he's probably dead by now, no thanks to those damn darkspawn."

Alistair shifted and put his arm around me.  
"You'll be with us," he answered. "We're your family now, Val!"  
"Oh really now?" I looked up, eyebrow raised. Alistair nodded.  
"Yup! Wynne is the grandmother, Sten is a disapproving uncle, Morrigan and Darcia are the bitchy cousins, Sky's the younger sister, Aedan's the crazy older brother and Zevran's the horndog-of-a-second cousin who wants to sleep with everyone except the dog." he paused. "Wait, I take that back, he just wants to sleep with everyone."  
"All we need is a drunken uncle, and it'll be the best family ever!" I declared loudly, making Hewie bark.

"Oh, calm down boy!" I petted his head, laughing quietly. But he jerked away from my hand and continued barking, standing to his feet, and growling at the forest.  
"What's wrong?" I stood myself, and peered into the forest. There was a vicious sound of pincers snapping, and into the light came a band of giant _spiders_.  
I screamed and tripped backwards.  
"Now _that_ is a big spider." Alistair said behind me. I stared at the spiders, my eyes glazed over with fear.  
"K-k-kill it!" I cried, my voice much too high. I scrambled to my feet and ran behind Alistair.  
"What is going on he-" Darcia's voice cut off, and she looked fearful as well. "S-S-SPIDERS!" she cried. Without another word, she shifted into a giant, scaly dragon and took to the skies.

I continued to cower behind Alistair, who kept laughing at me whenever I squeaked... which was often.  
When the last of the spiders had been killed, I finally peered around the camp through my fingers.  
"What's wrong, Val, scared of a little bug?" Aedan chuckled at me as Alistair helped me to my feet.  
"First off, those were _not little bugs!_" I cried. "Secondly, Spiders are _evil_. And creepy!" Aedan gave me a mischievous look, then picked up the corpse of one of the spiders and advanced towards me.

"Oooh, the giant, evil spider is coming to _eat you!_" he cried. I let out a shrill shriek and hugged Alistair's torso tightly.  
"C'mon, Aedan, leave her alone." Alistair winced. "Preferably _before_ she breaks my ribs."  
"Huh?" I smiled at hims sheepishly. "Sorry, Ali-bear." He groaned as I used his nickname yet again, but Aedan laughed.  
"Wait, wait, wait; _Ali-bear_?"  
"My nickname for him." I smiled at Aedan, temporarily forgetting our argument about the spiders.  
"And I wish you'd stop using it," Alistair crossed his arms. "It brings my masculinity into question."  
"D'aw, does him feel abused?" I cooed, poking Alistair in the ribs.

"That's it!" Alistair cried, then began to tickle my own ribs. "Death to you!"  
"H-hey!" I laughed loudly, and ran away, trying to escape. Alistair ran after me, laughing as well.  
"I'll get you, my pretty!" Alistiar cackled. His longer legs gave him the advantage, and he quickly caught me. He pulled me up against him and continued his tickling.  
"N-no!" I cried, unable to stop laughing. "S-s-stop!"  
"Do you yield?" Alistair asked, biting back his own laughter.  
"Y-yes!" I gasped out in between giggles. "I yield, I yield! Now for the love of Andraste, let _go_!"

Alistair laughed and stopped tickling me, but the moment I turned around, he grabbed me by my waist and swung me over his shoulder.  
"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelped, punching his backside as he walked.  
"I'm just helping you over, my dear." Alistair chuckled. "We sorta ran way out of camp."  
"I can walk by myself!" I huffed, crossing my arms.  
"Oh? Fine, then." With that, he ungracefully dumped me into a large pile of leaves. I glared at him, blowing a leaf out of my hair.  
"ALISTAIR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He simply laughed and ran away. I stood to my feet as quickly as possible and bounded after him.

As soon as I caught up to him, we were back in the clearing that camp was set up in, and I leaped at him. I caught him unaware, and he tumbled to the ground.  
"YOU. COMPLETE. _ASS_." I cried, punctuating each word with a punch to the chest. I kept rambling and punching him, until he reach up with his hands and planted a kiss on my lips. I froze, my face turning a very bright shade of red.

"I...uhm..." I blinked blankly at him. "I..."  
He laughed nervously. "S-sorry. Impulse." Before I could reply, I heard a giggle. I looked up to see Sky watching us with a raised brow.  
"I expected that would end well for you two." She giggled.  
"Shut up, 'Little One!' " I snapped, standing to my feet. She glared at me reproachfully, but I just ignored her and sprinted back to my tent, face in flames.

* * *

**Oh Aedan! :o WE HAZ DISCOVERED YOUR SEKRIT! Well, it wasn't that much of a secret that you're a perv, but...still.**

**SPIDERS ARE CREEPY. :C ANYTHING WITH MORE THEN SIX APPENDAGES ARE CREEPY.  
Darcia and Valoria have arachnophobia, heh. xD Much like their creators...**

**Oh, Valoria, when will you just admit that you've fallen head-over-heels for Alistair? xD **

**To make up for the lack of burning things, all flames will be used to BURN THE ANDERFELS! Wait...shit, Anders is in there, isn't he? ...okay, flames will be used to burn...DENERIM, where Loghain and Goldanna are! :D**


	19. Alistair Likes Watching Hindquarters

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Change of plans."  
I threw the map down in front of the two Wardens, who both jumped at my voice.  
"We're going to the Dalish first." I said coolly. "We...er...took a wrong turn back there, and now we're closer to the elves."  
"Weren't you the one leading, Val?" Aedan smiled at me.  
"Shut up." I glared at him. "Shut up _right now_."  
He chuckled, but didn't pursue the subject.

I'd been watching my companions more and more, and I'd noticed that Aedan had been busy talking with Darcia and Morrigan, which I thought was _hilarious_, considering how he didn't want Sky to come along because she was an apostate. When Darcia wasn't spending time with Morrigan or Aedan, she listened to Leliana's stories with Sky. Wynne tended to read books by the fire, and Sten...was busy being Sten. Hewie would run around begging for treats and play-time, and Zevran would flirt with anything he could; including Wynne.

The moment we pulled up camp, we were on our way again, me staring at the map of Ferelden most of the time.  
Everyone was quite, as usual, with the occasional brief banter, but I usually ignored it all. That is, until I heard Alistair's voice.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked Wynne curiously. "You look suspiciously like that cat that swallowed the pigeon."  
"Canary." Wynne replied.  
"What?"  
"I look like that cat that swallowed the _canary_."  
"I once had a _very_ large cat, but that's not my point. My point is, why are you smiling?"  
"You were watching her. With great interesting, I might add. Almost like you were..._enraptured_."  
"She's our leader. I look to her for guidance."

"Oh? And what guidance did you find in those _swaying hips_, hmm?" I looked up from the map with surprise, faltering slightly in my step, but continued to walk anyways.  
"No no no, I wasn't looking at...you know her...hind-quarters" Alistair objected nervously.  
"Certainly."  
"I gazed...glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring...or really seeing anything even." _Nice save, stud.  
_"Of course."  
There was a bit of silence, then;  
"I hate you. You're a bad person." I nearly giggled, but Alistair instead walked by me, face red.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feigning innocence.  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
"That answer came a little...quickly, Ali-bear."  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"Fine, fine, nothing's wrong." I shot him a sly smile, and turned back to our map.

-0-

"Hey, Valoria, it just hit me that we never finished our game."  
"Huh?" I turned to Alistair curiously.  
"Y'know, that game we played back at...Ostagar."  
"Oh, that's right!" I smiled at him. "Why don't you ask the questions this time, eh?"  
"Okay then," he paused, thinking. "Question number five; What's the worst injury you've ever gotten?"  
"Uhm...broken arm, cracked skull and a fractured kneecap. You?"  
"Four broken ribs and a broken leg. Favorite childhood toy?"  
"I...a griffon doll."

"A golem figurine for me. Your favorite food?"  
"Baked chicken with a boiled potato on the side. You?"  
"Anything I didn't cook myself." I chuckled. "Worst thing that you ever experianced?"  
"My mother dying. You?"  
"Getting sent to the Chantry. Your favorite...smell?"  
"Well...this is kinda embarrassing, but...leather. I love the smell of Antivan leather. What about you?"  
"Either cheese, cake or-" he cut himself off abruptly, then continued on to the last question. "Your favorite...flower?"

"I love roses," I sighed. "They remind me of my mother. She always smelled like roses."  
"Well, I like roses too." He blushed. "Not very manly, is it? Now, have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?"  
"What?" I laughed. "Hey, not only have you reached your limit, but what the hell do you mean by _that_?"  
"Hey you didn't answer the question the first time around!"  
"What?" Then it hit me; the only question I hadn't answered was if I was a virgin or not. _Great metaphor, Alistair.  
_"So, have _you_ ever _licked_ a _lamppost_ in _winter_?" Alistair asked, grinning.  
"Never have, don't plan to in the near future," I smiled. "I'm waiting for that lamppost I want sitting on the porch for the rest of my life, if you know what I mean."  
"Oh, I see." He continued to grin. "As I said before, I myself have never had the pleasure...not that I haven't _thought_ about it, of course, but...yeah."

"You waiting for that just-right lamppost too?" I asked with a wink.  
"I was thinking, maybe I already found it." He gave me a bashful smile, then retreated to the back of the group.

-0-

"Hey...Zevran." I turned to the elven assassin. "Can I...ask you something?"  
"Of course, my dear Valoria."  
"Those..tattoos you have. Did it..hurt? Getting them, I mean."  
"Oh yes," he said conversationally. "Quite a bit, actually. Why do you ask?"  
"I was just...curious." I bit my bottom lip. "Do you...know how to do them?"  
"Well, yes." he blinked at me with momentary surprise. "Are you asking for yourself, or a friend?"  
"Myself."  
"Oh, do you wish me to give you a tattoo?"  
"Would I be asking if I didn't? When can you do it?"

"Don't be so hasty, my dear," he grinned wildly. "First I'd need to bathe you in a mixture of olives and rosewater."  
"That seems a bit...odd." I raised an eyebrow.  
"No, no, no, not at all. It needs to be worked into your skin, preparing it to receive the ink. The massage is quite pleasurable, do not worry. You are in good hands." He continued to grin.  
"Wait...massage? You...you're just jesting, right? Having me on?"  
"I might be. I might not be. Shall I describe the rest of the ritual to you?" He continued to grin, and I blushed.  
"Well...I _really_ want a tattoo." I looked away, trying to hide my reddened face. "Al-alright, as long as you don't try anything!" I glared at him as he laughed.  
"Excellent!" He paused. "Did you have a design in mind?" I glanced back at Alistair, who was too busy talking nervously with Leliana about something.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

* * *

**After some debate, I decided that Shale will NOT be in my story. Nothing against Shale or anything, it'll just go against the way I want this story to work. :|**

**More Party Banter, finally finish the 10 Questions game, and Valoria asks Zevran to...GIVE HER A TATTOO? D: -faints-**

**Oh, Val, when will you learn that fate has a way of changing plans? You don't _plan_ to change anything, you didn't _plan_ to fall in love? -rolls eyes-  
And if you guessed that at the end, Alistair is asking Leli for love advice, you are correct. ;)**

**Next chapter? Their relationship becomes 'official.' ;)**


	20. Blossomed roses, budding relationships

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Here, look at this; do you know what this is?"  
I looked at the perfect, blood-red rose in Alistair hands curiously. It looked very...familiar.  
"Your new weapon of choice?" I asked, looking him in the eye with sarcastic intent.  
"Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" He laughed nervously. "Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison."  
"Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon." I grinned at him.  
"Is it that easy to see right through me? Heh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I picked it in Lothering. I saw you looking at it, and I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since. I preserved it with a lyrium potion."  
"That's a nice sentiment."

"I thought I might...give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same when I...look at you." He gently pressed the flower into my hands.  
"You think of me as a gentle flower?" I pretended to be upset.  
"A _gentle_ flower? No, I...don't know that I'd put it that way." He smiled at me. "I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it? I just thought, here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time yourself. Not a word of thanks, or congratulations, it's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought...maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all of this... darkness."  
"So... are we married now?" I looked at him with feigned innocence.

He let out a laugh. "You won't land me that easily, woman! I know I'm quite the prize, after all, so no need to start crying on me or anything." he turned serious again. "I guess it was, uh, just a stupid impulse. I don't know, was it the wrong one?"  
"No, it wasn't." I smiled at him. "Thank you, Alistair."  
"I'm glad you like it. Now... if we could move right past this whole awkward embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it."  
"Sounds good; off with the armor then." My smile widened as he blushed deeply.  
"Heh, bluff called!" He let out a nervous laugh. "Damn, she saw right through me."  
"Why must it be a bluff?" I took a step forward, grinning madly.  
"I'll be, heh, I'll be stand over here." He said nervously. "Until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is."

And with that, he turned and ran over to another area of the camp, still blushing. I quietly breathed in the scent that the rose gave off, and my smile turned small and soft as I looked at Alistair.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue," I murmured, remembering a poem my mother told me when I was twelve. "both are quite beautiful, but not as much as you." I felt a tear slide down my cheek;  
The only two people that ever gave me a rose was my mother and now Alistair. One was dead, and one would be. I slowly turned, and entered my tent; I wouldn't let my party members see me cry.

-0-

I opened my eyes, awakening from a rather...bad dream. Not bad as in a nightmare but...in 'other' ways. The moment it came back to me, I blushed. My embarrassment, however, disappeared as I realized it was the sixteenth.  
_Another year of my life gone,_ I thought with a sigh. _Well, at least this one can be categorized as one of the more interesting ones._  
I slowly stood to my feet and pulled on my clothes, trying to extend my hours in my tent for as long as possible. Unfortunately, my excuses for staying in ran out quickly. I stepped out of my tent and blinked at the bright sun.

"Happy birthday, Val!" I looked to my immediate right, only to see the short form of Sky smiling at me, offering me a small package wrapped in cheap, brown paper.  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the package.  
"It's a present, silly!" she laughed. "I...er...never celebrated my birthday in the Circle, but Alistair said we give you presents."  
"Damn him," I growled as she pressed the package in my hand.  
"Open it!" Not wanting to dampen her spirit, I sighed and tore off the paper.

"Runes?" I asked curiously, holding up the small stone shapes.  
"No, charms!" she grinned. "I made them myself. You can't use them for enchantment, but you can put them on a chain and wearing it as a necklace."  
"That's...thoughtful. And creative." I gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Sky."  
"Th-there's a chain, too." she pointed at the small, bronze strip of metal at the bottom of the paper. "It hooks together at the back." I smiled at her again.  
"Please tell me you're the only one who got me a...gift." I pleaded.  
"Alistair and Leli did too," Sky replied. "Morrigan and Sten said it was a waste of time, Zevran said he was already giving you something, Darcia we didn't even ask, since she'd just run off and steal all the shiny stuff, and Wynne...said she wouldn't do anything you didn't want her too."  
"Why am I not having a hard time imagining Darcia running around Denerim, grabbing everything that glitters?" I sighed. "So, when am I too be bombarded?"

"Right about now, my friend." I turned to the red-haired bard with a sigh.  
"I find it amazing that you three can be so willing to do such trivial things during a Blight."  
"You're our friend, and today you are seventeen." Leli smiled. "We must celebrate to some extent." She gave me a pair of shoes. "Antivan leather boots. Alistair said you liked leather."  
"Wh-what?" I blushed as she winked at me. "_Leliana_!"  
"What, I can't imagine-"  
"NO!" I glared at her, but she quieted, reducing herself to a small smile. I glaring at Aedan then, who was chuckling and sipping tea out of a small cup a little ways away. Sky picked up a cup next to him and smiled at me.

"Hey, Valoria, what's wrong?" I turned to this time see Alistair, who was holding a square shape wrapped in the same brown paper Sky's rune charms had been wrapped in.  
"You people will be the death of me, I swear." I sighed.  
"You're upset about being given things?" He blinked at me with amusement.  
"I..." I crossed my arms and gave him a hard look. "It gets annoying after seventeen years, y'know."  
"Well, don't think of this as birthday gifts," he replied with a smile. "Think of it as repayment for all the gifts you've been giving us!"  
"But those were gifts!"  
"Exactly!" Without another word, he pushed the papered box into my hands.

I, after glancing up at him, tore off the paper. A plain, polished, wooden box had been under it.  
"Oh joy, a wooden box." I said flatly. "I ever can I thank you, kind ser?"  
"Open the box," Alistair replied, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes, but felt a mutinous twinge of excitement; what on earth could Alistair give me that required a _box_? I found the split with my fingers, and gently removed the top of the box. My eyes widened, and I felt my mouth gape slightly.  
In the box was one of the prettiest necklaces I'd ever seen.  
The metal setting was black, and it was decorated with silverite roses. From the middle flower hung a small dark blue sapphire. Instead of the usual hooks in the back, it had an expensive clasp.

"Alistair...this must have cost a fortune..." I murmured, attentively touching the sapphire with a finger.  
"I may have used my entire savings, but I think it was worth it." He replied with a shy smile. "Do you need-" But I cut him off, swinging my arms around his neck and kissing him. I didn't really care about the others, but I did hear Aedan spit out his tea and begin to sputter incoherently, Leliana laughing at him, and Morrigan make a loud gagging noise. When I finally broke away from Alistair, his face was bright red.  
"M-Maker's _breath_!" He stuttered.  
"That bad, huh?"  
"N-n-no, it wasn't bad or anything, but...wow?" I laughed, and removed my arms from their resting position on his shoulders.  
"Can you help me put this on?" I asked, smiling at him.  
"Of course," he grinned in return.

"_S-seriously?_" I looked over at the red-faced Aedan, who looked shocked, confused and upset all at once.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, eyebrow raised.  
"N-nothing. Nothing at all." he grumbled, crossing his arms and staring at the fire.  
"Good."

-0-

"So, my dear Valoria, are you ready to take the plunge?" I turned to Zevran, sighing at him. Alistair, who was sitting next to me, sat up straighter at the elf's words.  
"Zev, why can't you use terms that _don't_ make Alistair confused and jealous?" I asked.  
"What fun would that be? So, do you have your designs?" I nodded and handed him a piece of paper.  
"Interesting choices, my dear. And what would go where, exactly?" He motioned meaningfully to the larger design, and I sighed.  
"_That_ one will go on my shoulder blade. The small one will go over my navel." I answered. He looked a bit downtrodden.  
"So, no need for you to remove your underthings?"  
"Oh, Zev, don't tell me you only agreed to this trying to see me _naked_."  
"No no, at least I still get to massage you, no?" I frowned at him.  
"And I expect you to behave yourself. No trying to kiss me or go beyond where you're suppose to, got it?" He sighed.  
"If you wish, my dear."

"Don't try anything, elf." Alistair growled at Zevran from behind me.  
"I assure you, my friend, she is in good hands."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**:D  
A jealous Alistair makes a happy me.  
Everyone pretty much knew they were going to end up together...everyone except Aedan, he was too busy trying to seduce the ladies to pay attention. xD**

**If you want to see the tattoos Valoria is getting, I drew a referance picture and put it up on my dA page:**

**http:/deliciously-demonic(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Valoria-s-Tattoos-192032877**

**Just add another / after the http: and change the (DOT)s to .s :D**

**Also people, I am planning on making a sex-scene later for Alistair and Valoria, would you guys like to see that? I planned it from the beginning, but I want to know your opinions. I've never written one before...well, never written one that was unrealistically smutty. Or worth putting up here. xD**


	21. I'll keep you, my dirty little secret

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the Fade. I didn't understand why I was seeing the Fade, I normally dreamed. But as I looked around, my awestruck emotions were turned to ones of fear.  
"Why do you resist?"  
Strange hands wrapped around my immobile body.  
"With my power added to your own, we could be invincible." the voice crooned. "Who needs Grey Wardens to defeat the Blight if they have Valoria the Invincible-"  
"Let me go, you demon!" I cried, struggling against the grip. The creature cackled._

_"My dear, your power! It simmers in your veins, prepared to boil should I turn the fire just right." The demon sighed wistfully. "I do not understand why you were not trained with it."  
"Haven't you tortured me enough, demon?" I asked, trying to distract it as I struggled to awaken from the Fade. The demon turned me to face it. It had taken the shape of a gorgeous young girl, with skin paler then mine, with long, wavy brown hair cascading down it's back, large innocent brown eyes staring at me with desire.  
"Torture? My dear, I have made you most comfortable in my domain," it crooned. "Do you not wish for my hospitality?"  
"HA!" I cried humorlessly. "Stop these illusions, demon!"  
"What illusions?" the demon sidled up alongside me. "For the past year I've done nothing but tell you the truth."_

_"Leave me alone!" I tried to run, but the demon held me back with an invisible wall.  
"It is your fault, you know," the demon murmured. "You knew what would happen. All those lives you could have saved,"  
"I couldn't change history!"  
"So a _massacre_ would have never happened." "I-It's not like that, I wouldn't have existed any more!"  
"Selfish girl," The demon bent over me. "Pitiful girl. You strive to end this Blight, yet you have saved no one."  
"Y-y-you lie!"  
"I do not lie, m'dear."_

_"It is your fault your father perished, as well." The demon went on. "You so selfishly chose to save your own life. And now he dead. As is that mage, Valentina. You said she was your sister, but you abandoned her to save yourself."  
"She knew what would happen!" I objected. "She was my guardian, she was willing to die to protect me!"  
"And then," the demon said, ignoring my outburst. "You selfishly fell in love. You selfishly refuse to end this. And you will selfishly allow that man you claim to love to _die_ because 'history musn't be changed.' Selfish, selfish girl."  
"N-no," felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks.  
"Your country, what of your country? Because you are selfish, your country now suffers at the hand of their regent, Teyrn Graven Howe. It is all your fault."  
_

_Despite my attempts to hold it back, a huge sob escaped me. The demon's eyes glittered, and it's body morphed into that of a Pride Demon.  
"And now, you will pay for your selfish, selfish deeds." the demon crooned. "You will give me your body as penance. It is only fair, my dear."  
"N-no," I gasped in between sobs. "NO!"_

"NO!" my body twisted with agony as pain shot through me.  
"Valoria! Wake up!" I heard Alistair's voice calling to me fearfully.  
"What's wrong with her?" That was Sky's voice.  
"I...I believe a demon tried to possess her." Wynne's voice was gentle, but as the others did it held fear. "Valoria, wake up!"  
I felt hands grip my shoulders and pull me upwards, stilling me from my thrashing.  
"Valoria!" I opened my eyes, but everything was so black I wondered if they were really open. Then I made out the shapes around me. I began trembling as Alistair held me tightly in his arms.

I began coughing, which turned into choking as my mouth filled with blood.  
"Alistair, turn her over so she doesn't suffocate!" Wynne ordered. I was quickly rolled onto my stomach, and I vomited more blood. The tent flaps opened, letting in light from the dying fire. I caught a glimpse of myself in my polished armor as light glinted off of it.  
I was a mess. My skin was ashen gray, and blood slowly dripped out of the corner of my mouth. My hair was frizzed and puffed to twice it's normal puffiness, and my eyes were wide and wild with fear and pain.

"What's wrong?" That was Aedan's voice now.  
"She appears as if she saw a demon," Darcia, who'd entered the ten with Aedan, stated.  
"One tried to possess her, I believe." Wynne murmured.  
"What?" Darcia bent down towards me with shock. "Valoria, what type of demon was attempting to possess you?"  
"Why does that matter?" Aedan snapped.  
"Because you fool, it will make healing her easier," Darcia paused. "And it will also answer some questions I believe have risen."

"D-demon," I managed to get out. "...p-p-pride."  
"A Pride Demon?" Darcia blinked. "Those are one of the most powerful demons in Thedas!"  
"Why would such a powerful demon try to posses Val?" Aedan asked, staring at me with concern. "She's not even a mage...right?" Everyone turned to me with guarded curiousity.  
I smiled weakly at them all.  
"Surprise?"

Everyone but Alistair was taken aback; he only went back to cradling my head in his arms. Of course, I _had_ told him already, so it would be weird if he did seem surprised.  
"Y-you're an apostate?" Aedan asked in a squeaky voice.  
"Well, technically...yeah." I pressed my hand to my forehead gently. "I only know basic elemental spells and some adept healing ones."  
"And...and you're not upset about this, Alistair?" Aedan pointed at his fellow Warden. "Maker's cock, you were a Templar and you're _approving_ this?"  
"I don't _approve_." Alistair snapped. "But people do what they need to do, and no one could find out she was a mage."  
"What? WHY?" Aedan demanded.

"That's none of your business," Alistair said quickly, but I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay," I grimaced, sitting up. "I'll tell him what he needs to know. Aedan, I'm technically a princess, and the last of my line. If I were discovered as a mage, I'd lose rights to my throne. My mother is dead, and my father was tainted by darkspawn. If he isn't dead already, he's dying. He can't take another women to make a new heir. I was taken here for my own protection, since there is a man who is eligible for my throne as well, and he can take it if I am proven dead." Everyone was silent for a moment, then Sky sighed happily.  
"OOOOH, it's _so_ romantic!" she giggled. "The outcast princess of one country and the bastard prince of another, both last in line for their throne, fall in love to unite their two countries when they finally regain their birthright!"  
"Yes, it is just like an Orlaisan romance novel," Darcia said dryly.

"This explains so much." Aedan muttered. "Y'know, why you're a bitch, why you prefer to lead and such."  
"How eloquent." I snapped. "Now that my dirty little secret is out in the open, let's pretend this just _never happened_."  
"As you command, your majesty." Aedan said loftily, bowing.  
I sighed. "I'm going to regret this, I can already see it."

* * *

**You guys never saw it coming, did ya? ;)  
Review, flames will be used to burn...something. I dunno... how about flames will be put out with water and we'll all go and sniff the dry erase markers? **


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Er...hey, all! Heh.  
No, I haven't given up on Rewritten. I've simply hit a major Writer's Block for it. I know what I want to do, but I just can't write it out! D:**

**In other words, the next chapter is _kicking my ass!_**

**I just wanted to post this to let you guys know I'm still alive, and I'm still working on this story!**

**In the meantime, I'm going to try and focus on some other stories until I can get back my muse for this one. I hope you guys read them! :D**

**XOXO,  
Elizabeth **


	23. Four Years Later

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Holy shit it's been like 4 years. ._. I am the worst kind of person.**

**BUT I've come to tell you guys that are still following this story and checking your emails that I plan on rewriting Rewritten!  
Wow that sounds weird.**

**But, a lot of things are going to be changing. OCs for one, Sky and Darcia are being switched out. Aedan's gonna go through a major rehaul as well, same with Valoria. I'm gonna rely more on my own writing rather than in-game dialogue. I want this story to be more unique and more of my own.**

**You can probably expect a new first chapter up in a weeks time! Love you all dearly. 3**

**~ Alexx**


End file.
